


Mistaken

by FluffyPieCake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anime inspired, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've already lost one, I don't want to lose another. I was given this powers for a reason, it's time I put it to a good use"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on K-project. Same plot with a different storyline. Some characters will be there, others would not. Hope you enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated, thank you.

"You guys seemed to be close"

"Yeah … we did"

"What happened?"

"He …. Died"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"If you keep using your powers like that you'll be dead in no time"

"Keep your lectures to yourself"

"I'm giving you a warning"

"And I'm telling you to get the hell out of my way"

"You're asking for a fight"

"Bring it on"


	2. CHAPTER 1

_Harry can see him, on the ground, surrounded by fire, looking at him, begging for help …_

He wakes up heavily breathing. He'd been having this nightmare over and over again since that incident. That image keeps hunting him.

"Same nightmare again?" Harry notices Liam by his side.

"It's not your fault-"

"I should've saved _him_ "

"You didn't have any powers back then" Liam pauses. They had this conversation before but Harry keeps feeling guilty about _his_ death.

"If it makes you feel better, we have some new information" Harry looks at him for the first time, "Come on, get dressed. We're heading out" Liam says and exits the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They force the door open, pinning the man to the ground.

"So, Mr. Andrew Jackson, I believe we have some issues together" Liam starts.

"I-I don't have anything to do with your clan! I swear!"

"Relax, Andy. We just want some information, if you gave it to us willingly we won't have to hurt you" Liam takes his phone out and plays a video showing it to the man, "This happened five years ago, and apparently, you were involved"

The man watches the video, "I-It was j-just a job. We were asked to do it"

"Who asked you to do it?" Harry asks.

"Someone with the name Hozier, this is all I know. He's your man"

"Where can we find him?" Liam asks.

"I don't know, it's been five years" Niall hits him, "Wrong answer"

"I swear to god I have no idea!" Liam exchanges a look with Harry then nods at Niall, "Burn everything"

Niall smirks and let go of the man turning to the others and burning the room. Liam gets out with Harry, "Don't worry, we'll get to him" Harry nods and they come to a stop once he notices Scepter 4 members standing in the way, led by the blue king, Louis Tomlinson.

Harry smirks and takes a step forward and so does Louis. "You're attacking civilians, and I'm afraid I can't let you do as you please, Styles"

"Don't interfere with my job, Tomlinson" He clenches his fists ready for the fight.

Louis sighs and shakes his head, "If you willingly came with us, I can assure you no harm would be done to you nor your clansmen"

"And if you leave willingly, I can assure you the same. But we both know that neither is happening so you're just wasting your time"

Louis draws out his sword, "If you keep using your powers like that you'll be dead in no time"

"Keep your lectures to yourself"

"I'm giving you a warning"

"And I'm telling you to get the hell out of my way"

"You're asking for a fight"

"Bring it on" Harry launches towards Louis who blocks his strike. Louis leads him out of the building making sure not to hurt any more civilians.

Liam, Niall and the others engage in their own battle inside. Things are thrown, others are crashed. People running away.

Louis glances around him as he and Harry gain their breath. "I don't have time for you" Harry says and turns around, "We'll finish that in another time, Tomlinson"

Louis just watches him go. All of their fights end up like this, they're both kings and their power are somehow equal. They made enough mess in the city anyway that he'd be scolded from the prime minister later on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"It's hard to find this man" Niall states.

"Just keep digging, Niall. I'm sure you'll find something" Liam assures him.

"No, it's not like that. I can but …" Liam gives him a confused look, "But?"

"I got data with the same name, related to many other incidents but the face is changing every time. And no additional information about him, no phone, no address. And the worst of them all, there are people with the same faces but different names exist. It's like he's disguising in a new face that already belongs to someone to cover up his true identity"

Liam nods slowly and hums, "This is gonna be hard"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry stares at the life size panda plushy in his room, memories are flooding back.

_Zayn keeps staring at that plushy but once they pass the shop he doesn't speak a word and keeps his gaze forward, "Do you want it?" Harry asks pointing at it._

_"I can't really have it"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't aim well" he mumbles._

_Harry heads towards the little booth, he pays the old man some money and he handles him the gun._

_"Harry, what are you doing?"_

_"Getting you the plushy" He states simply as he aims. He gets all three shots perfectly and Zayn gasps._

_"You never told me you're good at this type of stuff!"_

_Harry motions for the panda and the man happily grabs it and gives it to Harry._

_"Here" Harry hands Zayn the plushy who looks at it at first then hugs it tightly._

_"Thanks" he mumbles while blushing and Harry has to stop himself from cooing at the sight._

_Zayn glances around then gives the plushy to Harry, "Um, can you keep it for a while? I have to head to the bathroom. I'll be real quick!"_

_He goes running in the other direction and Harry looks back at the panda smiling._

_Little did he know._

Harry curses himself now for inviting Zayn to that stupid carnival. The whole night seemed so magical, of course it wouldn't have ended well.

He sighs turning his gaze away from the panda and heads out of his room.

"Any luck?" He sits on a stool next to Niall who's having his laptop opened in front of him.

Niall shakes his head, "We'll have to wait till something related pops up then we can get a trace"

Harry nods, hopefully they don't have to wait for long.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sir, we've a problem"

"Say it quick, I have so much to do"

"Someone had been caught shooting random citizens at the Rose Hotel"

"The police can take care of it"

"He's not a normal human" Louis looks up at that, "Get the men ready" He stands up grabbing his sword, his assistant following him, "Yes, sir"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scepter 4 cars arrived at the hotel. Louis spots a man with a gun smirking at him, he aims and shoots but it goes in vain as Louis shield himself easily with his powers.

He walks towards the man raising his sword, "You're under arrest for killing civilians. Put your gun down, it's useless against us"

The man smirks and laughs loudly then attempts to run, Louis motions for his men to move and they quickly pin the man to the ground.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?! Where am I? Why am I here? Why are you-"

"Get him in the car"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I swear I have no idea! The last thing I remember is going to sleep!"

Louis sighs deeply, it's like the man is a bipolar. He gets up and leaves the cell, they'll try again tomorrow. The weird thing is that he used to feel some sort of powers radiating from him at the hotel. Now he feels nothing. It's like his powers are now gone.

"Get Craig and Taylor working on his case"

"Craig is missing, sir" Louis turns back with furrowed brows, "What do you mean he's missing? He was with us at that mission"

"Yes, sir. Once we arrived here we found no trace of him"

"He was not supposed to leave …" They had specific hours for working, they couldn't just leave. If it was an emergency he or the lieutenant should be informed first.

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"Yes, we got no answer. We tried tracing him but he left his phone here"

Louis frowned, where could he go?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Pathetic assholes. You'll never be able to find me" He grabs a phone and dials a number.

"Hello?"

"It's time"

"Got it"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Another attack on the other side of the city"

"What the hell?!" Louis shouts.

"The police recognizes them as The Spiders gang. They have been inactive for a while but it seems that they got out of the hole"

"Humans?"

"Yes, there's something else though"

"What now?"

"There have been 10 kills with 12 injuries, when they caught the gang they confessed that the one who asked them to do it was named Hozier"

"The unknown person that we can't yet locate him"

"Craig is back, he said he lost consciousness when they attacked the man at the hotel"

"But that's not possible, I saw him …"

"He also said he woke up in a place with a cell phone next to him" Louis looks confused so she continues, "We found that it was the same phone 'Hozier' used to call the gang. When we tried clearing the voice of the call, it was Craig's"

"So you're telling me that Craig is involved in all of this?"

"The man we caught seemed to be someone else, now Craig …"

"Someone is manipulating them …"

"Correction … Possessing" Louis looks up as realization hits him.

"The colorless king"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think we got a trace. Two attacks in the same day, following the same pattern"

"What you got, Niall?" Liam asks.

"I'm not very sure but we can give it a go" He turns the laptop so both Harry and Liam can see, "This Surveillance camera caught something interesting, I hacked it and got this" It shows someone making a call 'It's time' then he grabs another person hitting him and pulls him into a corridor. The man faints and something comes out of his body into the other one that was hit earlier. He stands up and leaves.

Niall zooms in, "This is our guy, or at least for now. I will try to get someone on the follow"

"It's useless"

Liam turns to Harry "Why?"

"He can jump to the next target before we know it"

"But he won't" Harry looks at Niall, "Why are you so sure?"

"He has no reason to. He can keep his current look because nobody is looking for that specific person. He appears to be wearing a school uniform. I'll identify it and hopefully we can get to him. And besides, taking over bodies seems to be tiring"

Harry sighs and leans back in his chair, he knows who he is, and he hopes too that he'll keep his current body. He swore on revenge.


	3. CHAPTER 2

"The school data shows that he hadn't been there for the last 3 days"

"Please tell me we didn't lose him, Niall!"

"No worries, man! I'm currently searching for any recent activities used by his ID. It'll take some time though, and by some times, I mean a couple of hours"

"Well, here, Ni" Liam hands him a drink.

"What's that?"

"A new cocktail I've made. Think I'll add it to the menu if I got a good feedback"

Niall nods and grab the drink, he notices a picture on the wall he hadn't seen before. "Who's that?"

Liam looks behind and smiles, "An old friend"

"He used to work here?"

"Yeah" Liam can clearly remembers that night they took that picture.

_"Zee, you do it!" Liam hands him some flyers._

_"Okay" he replied slowly._

_"Use that handsome face of yours and get us some customers. We need to get that bar working" Liam pushes him outside._

_"And what will you be doing?"_

_"I'll get Harry to clean up and organize the bar with me, now off you go!"_

_Zayn chuckles and walks down the street handing people flyers and inviting them to the opening, flashing them a polite smile._

_"All done!" Zayn opens the door to the bar, "Woah! You did a great job guys!"_

_Liam smiles widely, "Yup!" while Harry groans and flops on the couch._

_"Last thing!" Liam hands Zayn some clothes and throws another on Harry, "There's no way I'm gonna serve by my own"_

_Zayn walks past Harry "Oh come on Harry! I'm sure it'd be fun!" he smiles and gets in a room to change._

_Harry huffs and grabs his own clothes walking to a different room to get dressed._

_"Marvelous!" Liam says once they're both are finished. The door opens revealing a group of six girls coming in and Zayn politely greets them leading them to a table. The girls start flirting with Zayn while ordering._

_"You're not supposed to glare, they're customers. Use your charm!" Liam whispers to Harry in a teasing tone. Harry scoffs at him._

_The night goes on. Liam thinks of hiring more workers if customers keep increasing like that. They obviously like Zayn a lot._

_They close up, Harry and Zayn help cleaning up the tables. Liam grabs a camera and hugs Zayn from the side, "Come here Harry!" Harry joins as well from the other side of Zayn and they all smile widely, Liam clicks and the camera flashes. "That'd be a great memory! I'll hang it on the wall"_

"You guys seemed to be close"

"Yeah … we did"

"What happened?"

"He … Died"

"Oh … I'm sorry"

Liam shakes his head, "That's why we're working on that case"

"You mean that guy is the one who …"

"Yeah" Liam chuckles, "It's amazing that you worked so far on it without even asking any question!"

"Isn't that what the clansmen do? Follow their king's orders?"

"But you never questioned it"

"I trust him" Niall said with a smile and Liam returns it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"It's funny" Louis hums in response. They were looking at the Silver King's Blimp, it's always hovering above the city in circular patterns.

"He made all of this mess then decided to leave" Louis hums once more.

The silver king was the first king to ever exist. He was over his 90s but his body doesn't age. All that Louis knew about his powers that he is able to manipulate gravity and heal, making him immortal.

Long ago, he conducted a research on the Dresden Slate. He used an experiment involving albino mice that triggered the effects of the Slate, thus creating potent Aura in the mice, with specific individuals developing their own Sword of Damocles.

One day, Dresden was bombed and left in complete ruins afterwards. The silver king was left with his own Aura shrouding over his body and a Sword of Damocles hovering over his head.

The Dresden Slate is a mysterious stone that is the source of the Auras and various Swords of Damocles used by the Kings. It's currently held under the control of the Golden King. It is a huge, rectangular stone, heavy enough that it required special attachments when transferred from Dresden. At its center is a circular design similar to a maze. It's noted the Slate emits a blueish-green glow at times. Louis had seen it once.

Engraved into the Slate is the term 'Rex', meaning 'King' in Latin, along with many other engravings. This leaves it not regarded as being a 'natural' entity. Further proving this point is how the Slate often appears 'alive' to those near it, giving off a sort of stirring atmosphere.

A legend claims that the Dresden Slate was brought to a church and initially regarded as a holy artifact. It remained underground for a number of years until a rumor of a praying believer claimed to witness a 'miracle' eventually, it was dug up. All religious importance surrounding the Slate, for the most part, was lost, and it simply became an object of interest instead.

 Later on, guards witnessed the 'miracle' the believer spoke of, flies surrounding the Slate and glowing bright red despite the excavation site's minimal lighting, until the light and flies burnt away. The flies' remains were brought up for observation and research. To further advocate the Slate's research. After raising a large amount of capital and human resources, the underground area was completely reconstructed as an underground research facility with the most cutting-edge technology of the time, and recruited the most brilliant minds of the time to the project.

Dealing with the Slate proved a difficult task supernaturally, and the Gold King was later enlisted to unseal the Slate's power. It was necessary to upset a specific cycle within the seal that incorporated the Five Elements. In a loosely scientific sense, the Slate's mechanism had been forcefully stopped, and needed to be triggered in order for its true potential to be at the forefront as a war tool. However it's noted that the Slate, even when sealed, still had enough power to affect small organisms such as the flies.

 After the Dresden Bombing The Golden King took complete custody of the Slate, manipulating the seal on it to keep its influence solely within the city. The government sees the Slate as a valuable treasure, according to the Prime Minister. Although the research facility in Dresden had been destroyed, documents related to its research were found, preserved, and kept in a library.

How specific colors get assigned to specific people is not clearly known. The Slate appears to have on Strains. It is presumed that Strains are 'failed' Kings, not entirely eligible to become Kings but still strongly affected by its power, however others presume it to be a mere 'leakage' of the Slate's power affecting individuals regardless of their eligibility of Kingship, however Strains  _are_  capable of becoming Kings.

Swords of Damocles are the symbol of the Kings. It's made of pure energy which manifests into a gigantic sword that hovers above the King's head whenever they use their powers. The swords each have a unique design and are distinguished from each other by the Aura that pulsates around them. When the sword starts to crumble and decay, it's considered dangerous and is a sign that the owner is losing control of their power. The sword shows the truest image of its King's condition. When a King has reached its limit, the orb at the center of the sword will stop glowing and the sword will come crashing down, thus killing the owner of the sword. However, this event could be prevented if the dying King is killed before the sword crashes into him, in which case the sword will vaporize and vanish.

"He's not doing any damage nor he's doing any good, so it's neutral to me. I don't care what he does" Louis gets back to his desk and releases a deep sigh as he looks over the pile of papers waiting for him.

"Sir, do you mind me asking something … personal?"

"What?" he says nonchalantly.

"What's your relationship with the red king?"

"We used to be friends, but that's long ago. We choose different paths and I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to stop his stupid actions" He still considers him as a friend though. "Now leave me be. I have lots of shit to do"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry scrolls through his phone, seeing one picture in particular that he kept staring at it for a while, he lets a small smile play on his lips as he remembers that day.

_Zayn led him to a costume's shop, they kept shuffling till something was put on his head. Harry looks to Zayn who's having a wide smile on his face and grabbing another headband that is shaped in bunny ears._

_"You look cute, Harry" he giggles._

_Harry turns to look in the mirror to find that Zayn put on him bear ears, "That's ridiculous" he mumbles, he does think Zayn looks cute in his bunny ears though._

_"Smile!" Zayn says while bringing the phone in front of them taking a selfie._

They didn't buy them though. Harry refused to walk in bear ears. He slides his phone back in his pocket and decides to go for a walk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"People would kill to get what you have"

"I don't want any of it!"

The silver king sighed deeply, "Unfortunately, you can't change who you are so your whining is useless"

The guy groaned loudly, "I'm heading out"

"How? If you jumped from this height you'll die"

The guy smirked at him and walked to the roof, the silver king following behind, "I'm not going with you"

"So you won't jump to save me? You had so much trouble to keep me alive so far!"

"Stepping down will only hurt more people. Do you really want that?" The guy stopped but didn't turn to face him, "Do I have to remind you about your family?"

"Don't"

"Or all those innocent people?"

"STOP!" he turned to face him.

"I'm only looking after you"

The guy sighed defeated, he walked back inside the blimp without another word.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have people put their hands on another thing to make use of" he whispered getting inside as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall was curious about who Zayn was and knowing he was close friends with Liam and Harry he didn't want to bring him up so he did what he does best, looking for information.

He found out that his family died when he was 12. He moved to live with his uncle who died also after a year. He followed where he was transferred and was shocked, every member he moved to live with had been found dead along with the rest of the people living there. It was weird, it's like he was a bad luck charm, or a murderer himself.

He moved to this city and attended high school, the one with Harry and Liam. He inherited enough so there were no records of him working anywhere. He might have worked for Liam at the bar judging from the photo he'd seen earlier, he was in a waiter's uniform.

His body was found burned out completely after an accident in a carnival. Niall sighed, even if the guy held some mystery during his living days it was gone now. He wondered if he was a strain, but it doesn't matter anymore. He wondered if Harry and Liam knew this information about the guy, probably not.

He closed the tab and continued working on the case in hand, he found that their target used his ID twice, once using the train to another town and the other on his way back. He has a bad feeling that he may have changed bodies when he was gone and now the person he was controlling was coming back. They need to get to him fast, maybe he has some answers about Zayn?

Niall closed his laptop looking back at the photo on the wall, Harry was out for a walk and Liam said he needed to buy some stuff, the other clansmen were running some errands and he was left to continue his own job.

He grabbed his skateboard and went outside.


	4. CHAPTER 3

_"Again?" she whispers._

_"I don't know what to do, I can't fight back!" he whispers back._

_"Dad?" a child whispers. "I-I can help you"_

_"Son, I don't want you to get involved in this"_

_"Go back to sleep, darling"_

_The child shakes his head stepping closer to his father hugging him tightly, "I'll make you strong daddy" he whispers._

_"You always do-" an aura starts surrounding the man, "What the-"_

_"What are you doing, Zayn?" his mother pulls him away from his father._

_"Now you can fight them back" he then faints._

Zayn wakes up from the sad memory. Why him? Why couldn't that stupid slate choose somebody else? He groans and gets up.

"Ah! I see you finally awake!" The silver king greets him.

"What's the difference?" he mumbles.

"I'll take you out if you behave"

"Behave? I'm not a 3 year old child!"

The silver king shakes his head, "Kids these days"

"Excuse me?! I'm 23 grandpa!"

"You know, if you keep your voice down it would be much better" Zayn scoffs at him.

"Anyway, I figured some walking around the city would calm you down"

"And your definition of _walking_ is inside a car?"

"Zayn, you know why we-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep it" he mumbles then looks up at the silver king, "Is it an _actual_ walk?"

The silver king hums, "Depends … I can't risk it though"

"Aren't you gonna be with me? It's not that I like you being around, I _don't_ , but if it gets me out of here then fine"

"Hey! Honestly you should work on your attitude!" he whines.

"Are we going or not?" he asks.

The silver king sighs, "Come on" he motions for Zayn to get close who gives him a wide smile in return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall is skating through the streets when he stops at a shop. He carriers his skateboard under his arms when he notices someone looking at him.

"Dude, that was awesome! The way you flipped and jumped on that side walk was _sick_!"

"Um, Thanks" he looks at the stranger who's grinning at him in admiration. He looks _familiar_.

Someone grabs his arms and pulls him back, "Let's go, Zayn"

 _Zayn?_ Niall's eyes widen as _Zayn_ walks with the other stranger, he was wearing a hoddie so he couldn't tell who was he, "Cya!" Zayn shouts back before they leave.

Niall is left gaping, now that he thinks about it, he does look like the picture, only older and his hair is a bit longer but there is no mistake, that's _him_! Niall snaps out of it and hurries after him, "Hey!"

Both Zayn and the other man turn around, "Do you happen to know someone by the name Harry Styles? Or Liam Payne?" Zayn's eyes widen a bit. "No, now if you excuse us" the other man says and pulls Zayn with him inside a car.

_Yup, that's him. Niall can tell._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"See? That's why we don't allow you to get out"

Zayn just listens to whatever the silver king tells him, he knows for sure they won't let him out again. He turns to him frowning, "Why can't I be with them? He's also a king"

"Yes"

"Yes?" he doesn't understand what the silver king is agreeing on exactly.

"Your friend _is_ a king but I can't simply hand you to him"

"You're just possessive"

"No, I'm just trying to put things right. He's already making trouble with his current condition, I can't have him do more"

"What do you mean by certain condition?"

The silver king pauses for a minute, "The powers he already has"

They arrive at the Golden king residence and get out of the car entering the building.

"Might as well keep him here for a while, I had enough of his whining" The silver king tells the Gold king.

Zayn keeps glaring at them both, "Perfect, just bloody fucking _perfect_!" he spits.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall tried following the car but failed. He tried going through the internet for any sort of data about Zayn but all he finds was the same he found before. He tries a different route, going through his family's data instead, or anyone that was involved with him.

An article attracts his attention, it was heavily secured but he managed to hack the system to get to it. It appears that his father was involved with a gang, he owed them money but couldn't pay it, the article says it was a main reason for his family's death, assuming the gang went after his whole family when he didn’t pay them back.

However, the comments on the article were more interesting. Some people said that the gang was killed and was not arrested by the police as they claim. Others witnessed a weird huge flying object above their house at one of the nights, described as some sort of a glowing sword.

A noise indicating that the front door of the bar is opened interrupts him and he quickly closes his laptop when he notices Harry. He gives him a small smile and Niall returns a bigger one.

"So, how's everything going?" Harry asks as he sits on the couch.

"Great" Harry nods.

"You got us something?" Niall gives him a confused look.

"On the case?" Harry repeats slowly as he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Niall was so busy looking for data about Zayn than actually working on their case, which is funny enough, is about a person who killed Zayn, who appears to be in a very good condition, _alive_. "Um, no … uh … I'll get to it" he grabs his laptop and re-open it, minimizing the tabs he'd been investigating. He'll get to it later, now he needs to find the man they were looking for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn is laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hates being here. He hates being anywhere. He sighs and tries to sleep, he doesn't care what hour is it, it's not like he has anything to do anyway.

_Harry invited him to the carnival, that's why they're both here now. They passed a booth and a life size panda plushy caught his attention, he always loved them, they seemed so peaceful and adorable. He can't win it though, he is terrible at aiming._

_"Do you want it?" Harry asks pointing at it._

_"I can't really have it"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't aim well" he mumbles._

_Harry heads towards the little booth, he pays the old man some money and he handles him the gun._

_"Harry, what are you doing?"_

_"Getting you the plushy" He states simply as he aims. He gets all three shots perfectly and Zayn gasps._

_"You never told me you're good at this type of stuff!"_

_Harry motions for the panda and the man happily grabs it and gives it to Harry._

_"Here" Harry hands Zayn the plushy who looks at it at first then hugs it tightly._

_"Thanks" he mumbles while blushing._

_Zayn glances around and he sees him. He gives the plushy to Harry, "Um, can you keep it for a while? I have to head to the bathroom. I'll be real quick!"_

_Zayn turns to go to the man, he is sure he's out of Harry's sight, "What do you want?" he says between gritted teeth._

_"What do you think I want?" The man smirks._

_"I already told you I'm never going to do it. Now leave me alone or-"_

_"Or?" The man takes a step forward, "I dare you, I double dare you. What do you have left, Zayn? Oh wait, who do you have left?"_

_Zayn looks down and gulps, "Hmm? That curly maybe?"_

_"NO!" Zayn doesn't want anyone else to be hurt, not his friends, not anyone, he's had enough._

_"Then you obey what I tell you to do"_

_Zayn gulps and nods slowly. He reaches for the man but something is thrown at them. He looks around to find someone aiming at the man in front of him and the man screams and hurries away, "I'll have you" he mutters before leaving._

_Zayn turns to the man, "Who are you?"_

_Before the man can answer, they see something big falling down crashing loudly and flames are starting to surround them. Zayn is startled and moves too late having something above him as well._

_He screams in pain as flames start eating his legs, he hears his name being called but he can't move. He can make a figure that looks like Harry trying to come his way but another huge tent falls between them._

_Zayn thinks that this is it. His vision getting more blurry, "Zayn" a man calls his name while crouching next to him. He's smiling and is not affected by the flames, he touches Zayn's hand and Zayn immediately knows that the man is the silver king._

Zayn blinks his eyes open, he turns around to see it's already dark outside. His phone rings in his pocket and he goes to answer it but a voice interrupts him, "Don't"

Zayn sits up on the bed looking at the Golden King, "It's him"

Zayn nods and throws the phone, The Golden King catches it and immediately crushes it, "I'll get you a new one" He says and exits the room.

Zayn runs a hand through his hair, he really needs to get a hair band, it's starting to fall on his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall was sitting on his bed, his laptop in his lap. He was trying to get to the school's data again, it was taking some time so he decided to continue his recent topic till it's done.

He opened the same page he was on earlier, clicked on some more links. He found out that every article concerning the subject was shut down, but luckily was still on the database. The newspapers and the websites that covered the subject were sued by a lawyer that is said working for the Maliks. Niall looked up his name but he wasn't enlisted anywhere.

The incident at the carnival was also kept hidden. But unlike the previous articles he found, these could not be found anywhere. All that is written is that it was an 'accident' and no further investigations happened.

Niall tried to track the database, even if it was deleted he should be able to know who accessed it at that time. To his surprise, this time, it was leading to the golden king's residence. Something was fishy about the whole situation, they were trying to cover anything that was involved with Zayn for some reason. And the only way to obtain information was either go inside and hack the system at the golden king's place which was impossible, or question Zayn himself which was also highly unattainable.

What confirmed Niall's suspicions was that when he tried to access the surveillance cameras on the streets at the time he met Zayn, all were deleted.

A beeping voice alerted him that the access to the school's data has been successful. He quickly searched for their target's ID and found that he had entered the school's building today. He closed his laptop and called Liam.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready, I found him"


	5. CHAPTER 4

_He's standing in the middle of nowhere. It's not exactly 'nowhere' he knows this place, he's been here a few times before. It's very familiar, like home. There's nothing surrounding him, just him and seven glowing orbs around him. The place is always changing its colors, depends on which orb he's holding._

_He reaches to hold a golden orb, causing the place to turn into a beautiful gold color, he likes it. He leaves the orb and goes to hold another red one, it's cracking slightly, the place is turned to a red color and it's not pleasant. As if there's blood everywhere. He flinches away and goes to touch another transparent one, the place is turned into a white color, and although it seems calming, it's not. He hates it, he has a weird feeling from it, as if he's terrified. Like this beautiful color is just a cover for a horrible black one._

Zayn opens his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a room, he frowns, he doesn't remember walking here, and he's even standing? He looks beneath him and finds the slate.

He bends to touch it, well, touch the glass that's surrounding it. He feels an immense power radiating from it. He wants to get closer, touch it, feel it, but he is not that powerful to break that type of glass.

He keeps sitting there staring at the slate, the reason for all his suffering. A door opens and he looks behind him to find the golden king looking at him in confusion.

"So that was your goal? To get to the slate?"

Zayn frowns, he didn't want to be here, the last thing he wants to see was the stupid slate, all he wants from it is to scream at it, blaming it for his miserable life. But wait, wasn't it heavily guarded?

"I didn't even know you're capable of such thing, guess we underestimated you. Or perhaps being this close to the slate triggers your powers?"

"Capable of what?" He doesn't know anything. And the golden king is not making it easier to understand why he's here in the first place.

The golden king narrows his eyes at him, "You were … in some state … I guess from the look on your face you don't even remember"

"Remember what exactly?" he's getting impatient, he just wants to know what's happening, nothing is making any sense right now.

"You basically-"

"What is the last thing you remember before getting here?" The silver king interrupts appearing from behind the golden king.

"Um … I was at that place … again"

And he doesn't need to say where exactly because he doesn't know himself, but as the silver king puts it 'in another dimension' he'd even seen the silver king there before.

"And what did you do? What did you feel? Or what did you see? Were you alone?"

"I was alone, I …" he knows what it means, all that he saw and did, but just like every other time, he's there trapped in his own body, unable to speak, unable to even move his body as he wants. He is just there, observes whatever 'he' whoever that was doing. The silver king explained that maybe that's his unconscious self, or when his powers takes over.

It's not that bad, it never once harmed him, it always was on his side, doing what's best for him, as if looking after him. He doesn't hate it, it's a part of him after all.

Normally he'd tell them everything, but he decides against it this time, he knew what they would do, like always, trap him in some place, and by some place it's either with the silver king or the golden king.

He doesn't hate them, they are the reason he's alive. He respects both a lot but he doesn't show it. He even admires them, looks up to them. He'd do anything for them to be honest. But right now, he wants to do this on his own. He knows he can deal with it alone, he _needs_ to.

"I was tracing every ball. I guess I wanted to feel close? Maybe that's why it dragged me here?" Both kings nod.

"And did you figure it out?"

Zayn looks back at the slate, it's glowing as usual. He traces his hands over the glass separating them, like they're both trying to contact each other. "I dunno" he mumbles.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"It's highly likely that he will shift to another body once he notices we're there"

"That's why we'll close every possible exit"

"But how do we know which one of them is _him_?"

Harry sighs deeply because he knows Liam is right, he may shift to another body. But that's their last hope, "We'll check on each one even if it was one of our own men if we had to"

The school they're targeting is built on an island, the only way to go inside and out is by a train attached to the island. There's only one station there. It's not hard to get inside and block the way, even whoever inside it is not a match for them.

"We'll try to get to him first, if that didn't work, carry on plan B"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"We got reports that the red clan had invaded the western island, the one that has this high-profile school. We don't know if theirs is injuries yet. But they had blocked the only way to get in or out of the island"

Louis stays silent for a while, "What are you up to, Styles?" he mumbles.

"Sir?"

Louis looks up realizing he didn't give her an order yet, "We'll get there by air crafts. Make sure everybody is ready to leave. I can feel it's gonna be a hell of a fight if he went this far to surrounding a school"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn is now back at his room, they wouldn't let him near the slate saying it was 'dangerous and his powers might _erupt_ again'

But he knows what he saw and what he felt, the red orb represented the red king's state. It was cracking which means he wasn't ok. He knows that Harry is the red king, and no matter what he'd been told about him, he's still his friend. He knows he felt a weird sensation when he touched his orb, the images of blood came across his mind, but it couldn't be. Harry was kind and sweet. Well, that was 5 years ago.

And then there was the transparent one, the colorless king that has been trying desperately to get to him. He sighs deeply looking at the ceiling. He has to do something. But he can barely get out of his room, mind getting out of the building. And besides, he doesn't know where Harry is at the moment.

He then sits on his bed trying so hard to concentrate on using his powers like he did before. He doesn't know how he got to the slate but he wants to get there again.

"Please, please, please, please …" he whispered repeatedly. He hoped his 'other' self can tolerate with him and do whatever he did last time, or he hope the slate would increase the range of his powers, just anything to happen. He closes his eyes tightly and he can see _it_.

_The same place again, but it's dark, everything is black. He can't even see those shining orbs around him._

He opens his eyes gasping. He knows that black means something bad. He tries to gain his normal breathing rate. He mentally cheers and smiles widely when he finds himself at the slate room again.

"Thank you" he whispers. He closes his eyes once more putting his hands on the glass. He really wishes he can break it. The slate starts glowing even more responding to him and then he sees it. An island, a school building. He can see the colorless king in someone's body, he's in a uniform so he guesses it's a student. He can see Harry talking with other people around him. He can't hear anything though.

He opens his eyes slowly, "Thank you, again" he whispers with a small smile. He doesn't know where the hell is this island, but he can feel something leading him towards it. He exits the room carefully to find everyone on the floor, they seem to be unharmed though.

"Whoa!" His eyes widen. _Did he do that?_

He walks towards the elevator until he reaches a floor and exits it. Something is just telling him to go this way, he likes his powers more now, he decided.

He gasps again as he's met with the roof, a helicopter is sitting there. "Okay" He gets inside and looks around all the different buttons, "How do I turn this thing on?" He secretly hopes that his powers would help him through it but unfortunately he's met by silence.

He groans loudly, Starts pressing random buttons in hope it'd fly. He hears the blades start moving and he cheers. Now he just needs to get to the island, it's not that hard to fly a helicopter. He just needs to stir the wheel like a car, right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scepter 4 has landed on the island, causing a huge fight between the red and the blue. The clansmen could handle themselves, right now, Louis needs to find Harry as soon as possible. If he can talk some sense into him somehow, at least get the people on this island out so no harm would happen to them if he decided he wants a fight.

Ha manages to find him at last, sitting on a bench outside and away from the fight. He sighs and walks towards him, "Harry …"

Harry turns his head to look at him, "Always interfering" he pauses to sit up, "Louis"

"This is nonsense, you're trapping innocent people here"

"Not completely. And it's none of your business. Leave" Harry glares at him. But Louis is having none of it.

"Harry, I'm talking to you as a friend. What you're doing is wrong"

Harry chuckles, "Then as a _friend_ , let me finish what I came for"

"And _what_ exactly did you came for?"

Harry pauses for a while then stands up, "It's none of your business"

"It is" Louis walks forward, "If it's concerning the lives of many citizens, then it is" He can see the anger and hurt in Harry's eyes despite his calm expression, he knows he came for something serious, but he also knows that he _can't_ allow him to do whatever he likes to do. He made an oath to protect this city, and he _will_.

"I don't want to fight you"

"Neither do I. If you're willing to cooperate"

Harry sighs and closes his eyes for a second, "It doesn't mean that I _won't_ "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Okay, so maybe flying a helicopter isn't that easy. At all. Zayn was able to at least hover above the island. He is trying desperately to land but it appears that it's very difficult to do such thing. He settles for jumping, he grabs a parachute and attaches it to himself. He knows it's a bad plan, he has no idea where the hell would the chopper land but hopefully somewhere with no people in it.

Judging by what's around him, he'd probably land in a forest and the chopper would probably land in the sea. Doesn't matter. He jumps anyway.

He lands safely and as predicted, the helicopter drowns in the sea.

"Who are you?!" someone shouts and He quickly turn after getting himself off the parachute. He sees a familiar face.

"You're the skate guy!"

Niall scoffs at him, "Zayn?"

"Yeah" he tries to concentrate on feeling the auras around him. Without being near the slate his power range is reduced and he groans. He looks back at the skate boy and his face lit up. If he remembers well, he mentioned Harry and Liam's names. Maybe he can help him.

"Um, Can you please get me to Harry?"

Niall swings his baseball bat making some flames appear, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I … I'm his friend. And I can help him"

"For all I know, you could be lying" He gets close to Zayn, "I did my research"

Zayn frowns, _he did what?_ "Look-" before he could finish, the skate guy was hit on the head and fell to the ground. Zayn looks up and notices him. _The colorless king_.

"Came to me yourself? I'm flattered"

Zayn takes a careful step forward, and the king backs away, "No, no, no. I'm not letting you touch me that easily. I can see your intentions"

Zayn needs to get close to him, if he can touch him, he can get rid of him for good. "But, I honestly thought you're here for the show?"

_What show? Why is everything so confusing these days? Can't they be just clear and forward?_

"It's gonna be fun" he says and disappears into the forest.

Zayn wants to go after him but he's not sure, what if has some sort of trap? What if he uses his powers the wrong way? He groans looking down at the boy on the ground. He quickly gets to his phone but of course it has a password on. He slips it in his pockets just in case Liam or Harry called.

He feels something cold touching his nose and he looks up to see it's snowing. Perfect. He's just wearing a long sleeved shirt and it's not that heavy, he'd been so concerned about getting here that he didn't even wear something proper for the weather.

It was always warm inside the golden king's residence or the silver king's so he didn't feel the need to have heavy clothes. He barely got out anyway.

He starts to shake, his skinnies and converses aren't that much of a 'winter outfit' he debates on whether leave the boy on the ground or carry him with him. He's not that strong to even carry him. He groans loudly, this is not how he pictured the situation would be.

He gets to the boy finding his body isn't as cold as himself, He drags him to a tree resting there. Well, at least he can prove his good intentions by staying with him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The colorless king is watching from afar the red and blue's fight. He's ready to take over whoever wins. He grins at the thought, he would have such great power.

"Harry, you're only making your condition worse!" Louis shouts between hits.

"Well, let me be!" Harry shouts back as he delivers a shot towards Louis. They're both panting and trying to catch their breaths.

A crack in the tree branch alerts the two kings towards the colorless king and Harry's anger bubbles up in his stomach, he launches at him but the colorless king quickly fleets away.

Harry is on his tracks though and Louis is right behind him. They come to an open field and Harry smirks. "You're so going to pay for what you did, you bastard!" The colorless king tries to get in his body but is pushed away almost immediately. He was terrified.

He tried using his own powers to defend himself as Harry makes a huge blast towards him. Louis is quick to make his own barrier, standing between Harry and the other guy.

"Harry, Stop it!"

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"If you keep doing this, you'll die!"

"I don't give two shits about that!"

"I DO!" Louis shouts back. The colorless king is making his escape as both kings are getting into a fight of their own once more.

He gets in the forest once again and Harry pushes Louis away trying to follow him inside the forest, he'd came a long way and he is _not_ letting him go this time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall wakes up and quickly stands up, "The hell happened?!" he shouts and spots Zayn next to him.

"Well, the colorless king hit you, you fainted, I dragged you to this tree and waited for you to wake up. Does this make me a good person now?"

Niall eyes him for a while till they hear a blasting sound. Both whip their head in the direction and they can see 3 swords floating.

Zayn looks at the red sword and his fears were true, Harry is _not_ in a good shape. He has to get to him.

"Shit! I need to get to Harry" Zayn shouts and starts running towards the noise that keeps increasing.

Niall stares after him for a second then starts running as well, "Mate! I don't think that we can get in a fight that includes 3 kings!"

Zayn laughs, "This is the only fight I'm good at"

Niall furrows his eyebrows in confusion, was Zayn a king? No, he doesn't seem that powerful. But then again, what does he mean by that?

A loud scream interrupts his thoughts and he turns to see Harry stabbing the guy right on spot. Louis is standing there shocked as he finally managed to catch up.

Louis looks up to see Harry's sword is already starting to lose its glow, it's cracking and will soon fall. It's make a huge disaster if he didn't kill Harry right now. He tightens his grip on his sword as Harry pulls away from the limp body making it fall to the ground. The colorless king's sword vanishes declaring his death.

He sees Harry smiling then looking at Louis with a look that says 'do it' Louis gulps but he has to act fast. He launches towards Harry but as aims his sword he sees someone running towards them wrapping their arms around Harry.

Harry is startled and turns his head to see who the idiot is joining them now. He can't have anybody near him right now, he's going to die and someone being near him is not going to allow Louis to kill him before his sword falls.

He pries the person arms away and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him, "Z-Zayn?"

He looks different, his hair has gotten longer that keeps falling on his face, he looks older, in a good way though, his body seems to be shorter and smaller than himself, he looks more beautiful that Harry could remember.

Zayn isn't looking at his eyes though, he's fully concentrated on healing Harry. Harry suddenly feels huge amount of power running through him, he looks up to see his sword is glowing once more, all the cracks are vanishing. It's like rebuilding itself.

Harry, Niall, and Louis all stare in _awe_. None of them can register what's happening, all they know is that Zayn is doing something. And it's _amazing!_

When everything seems to be just like he's becoming a new king, Harry looks back at Zayn and he is closing his eyes and falling to the ground. Harry scoops him in his arms quickly, "Zayn?" he goes to check his pulse and it seems so faint, barely there.

His breath is caught in his throat as he sees Zayn's hair turning to white and his skin goes pale. "Zayn!" he panics, he doesn't know what to do but there's no way in hell he's letting him slip away for the second time. He quickly stands up making his way fast to the train station when Louis snaps out of his trance and runs to him, "We can take my chopper, it's faster. If you want to get him help as quickly as possible"

Harry nods and they follow Louis to the chopper. Everyone is just staring at them not knowing what's happening.

Liam spots Niall and goes quickly over to him, "Ni, What's going on?"

Niall looks at him still trying to figure out everything happened. That's why all evidence about Zayn were buried. The dude was something else! "He … Zayn …"

"Zayn? Did he manage to get his revenge for him?"

Niall shakes his head, "He's alive" Liam is still confused, "Zayn is alive" And Liam's eyes go wide.


	6. CHAPTER 5

"Are any of you his relative?" a nurse asked.

They managed to get Zayn to the hospital. They were sitting outside waiting, Niall and Liam soon joined them. Niall told them what he found, Liam and Harry were confused while Louis was interested.

"Um, friends" Liam spoke.

The nurse nodded, "His body condition is fine. It's not damaged, the only thing we found was that his eyes were not responding … He's gone blind … Also, he's in a coma. And we can't tell when he's waking up. Sorry"

"Can we see him?" Harry asked.

"Sure, follow me" The nurse started walking and Harry followed her. Louis was going to go as well but Liam stopped him saying it was a 'private' matter.

"If you noticed anything changing just press this button and someone should be here soon" Harry nodded and thanked her. She was soon out of the door.

He got closer to Zayn's bed noticing how pale his skin is and his hair is still white. He doesn't understand what he did exactly to get in that condition but it's partly his fault. Niall told him that he came for him. He smiled a little leaning in to kiss his forehead letting it linger there for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Zee" He sat on a chair next to the bed, "I missed you, you know?" he grabbed his hands gently afraid he'd hurt him more and started tracing random patterns with his thumb, "Five years is a lot. But I'm glad you're here" he laid his head on the bed looking up at Zayn, "Please, wake up, Zee. Don't leave me again" he closed his eyes for a second hoping that somehow this is all a dream, and that Zayn would be fine, awake, and alive when he reopens them.

He's met by darkness instead and he quickly sets up to see he's on the ground. _Was he dreaming?_ He turned his head and his eyes widen. There, was standing, Zayn. Surrounded by colored balls floating around him.

He stands up slowly furrowing his eyebrows, Zayn looks much _healthier_. His tan skin is back, his beautiful hazel irises. He notices his gaze down on his own shoes so he looks down as well. He sees a red spot slowly expanding beneath him, and it's not any red, it's _blood_.

He looks up again and this time Zayn is looking at him, holding a red ball in his arms. "Zayn?" he starts walking slowly towards him.

"Don't" Zayn says calmly. But Harry doesn't understand what he's referring to.

"STOP!" he raises his voice, and Harry isn't intimidated by it to be honest, Zayn's voice was never the scary type. It was always soft no matter what he did. But he stops in his tracks anyway noticing that he's frowning.

Harry can't see where they are, it's black everywhere. Zayn's gaze shift down once more and tightens his grip on the ball. Harry follows his gaze to see the blood is expanding. He is pretty sure this is a horrible nightmare.

"Well, whatever the hell is happening here isn't real" He mumbles walking again towards Zayn but suddenly he feels immense pain running through his entire body. He falls to the ground screaming in pain, then it's gone.

He is left panting on the floor, "Why are you doing that?" Zayn asks and his gaze is behind Harry so Harry follows his gaze yet again to be met by _flames_. They come near him but they don't harm him, fire is what his powers consist of. It continues its way towards Zayn and Harry's eyes widen in _fear_.

He'd seen Zayn surrounded by flames once and he is sure as hell won't let it happen again. He tries to get up and stop the flames but he can't control it. Zayn is standing there seeming as calm as ever not intimidated by it.

"You can't use your powers here. You can't hurt me" Both are true, Harry thinks. He would _never_ want to hurt him anyway. Zayn traces a line on the ball and Harry feels the same pain once more, he can feel another thing though. A sting feeling, something cutting deep in his wrist. As Zayn stops his movement, the pain is also gone. Harry looks at his wrist to see a fresh cut there.

"This is a warning" Harry shifts his gaze on Zayn once more, the flames and blood are nowhere to be found. "Don't come again" Zayn leaves the ball to float next to the others, "I don't like you" And Harry is left there blinking.

He blinks once more and he's back at the hospital room. He lifts his head up to look at Zayn, he's still in the same state, unfortunately. He thinks about his dream and maybe it's telling him that he's hurting Zayn every time he comes close to him. He sighs and reaches to hold his hands once more, once he does he can feel the same pain from earlier.

He quickly lets go of his hand and looks at his wrist. It wasn't a dream. He stands up suddenly, trying to reach for Zayn again but is met with pain in his body all over again. He backs away slowly till his back hits the wall. 'This is a warning' Zayn's words play in his mind on repeat. Zayn doesn't want _him_ close, he doesn't even _like_ him.

The door opens and he sees the silver king followed by the gold king entering the room. He remembers Niall telling him that they had something to do with Zayn.

The silver king glances at Harry then back at Zayn, while the gold king stays by the door. The silver king sits on the chair next to the bed, takes a hold of Zayn's hand and he _faints_. Harry could tell that the same thing happened to him might happen to the silver king as well.

"He-"

"He'd be okay" the gold king cuts him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The silver king looks around him, it's all black. Black _isn't_ good, he'd known that for a while. He approaches Zayn who gives him a small smile, "It's alright, I'm here now" Zayn nods, he's not holding any ball this time. The silver king is his friend, he doesn't need the orb.

The silver king hugs him and Zayn hugs him back, "Let's wake you up yeah?" Zayn doesn't respond but he doesn't have to. He can see from the corner of his eyes that the place is turning into a beautiful sparkling silver color. It's like diamonds. And Zayn like it a lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry's mouth almost hits the floor. The silver king is back into his consciousness, still holding Zayn's hand, who's slowly turning to his normal state. His hair is turning to a jet black color, his skin is taking its color, and he's opening his eyes, he's not blind.

He spots the silver king first who smiles at him, "Welcome back" Zayn smiles back and his gaze shifts to Harry. He flinches away and it breaks Harry's heart even more.

Zayn doesn't understand why his aura is always 'dangerous' he feels scared, like he's meant to _hurt_ him. But why? Harry is his _friend!_ But his unconscious mind keeps pushing Harry away. It never did any harm to him, always doing what's best for him, so he doesn't understand why is it pushing his friend away.

The silver king is also confused, Zayn is flinching away from his friend. He always wanted to go to them, to stay with his friends. But something must have happened and he'd know later anyway. He helps Zayn on his feet and leads him out of the room and out of the hospital, the gold king following behind.

Harry is still standing in his position. He is not sure what to do, Zayn is back but he is not at the same time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Some fresh air is helping your thoughts?" The silver king asked. They were back at his blimp, he didn't want Zayn near the slate once more. What happened before was enough.

"I don't get it" Zayn frowns.

"What did you see?"

"Blood and flames … I even … well not me but. Why?"

"You didn't even give me a complete sentence"

Zayn groans, "He's my friend! Why does my powers hate him so much? Why do I feel afraid each time I touch his orb? It doesn't make sense!" He starts pacing, "You know what? This is nonsense!" He walks back to him, "I need to talk to him"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So …" The silver kings starts, "We've been here for a while, are you actually getting out of the car or are we staying here all day?"

"I'm … just … I dunno. I'm nervous" Zayn mumbles.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Zayn gives him an annoyed look and exits the car. He's standing there not doing anything though. The silver kings sighs deeply and exits the car as well, "I can't read minds, you know. It's not my specialty" He walks in front of him and opens the door to the bar.

"Hello!" He sees two people inside and Zayn peaks behind him, he notices the blond guy and Liam. Liam gives him a wide smile and Zayn returns it, they end up in a crushing hug.

"Zayn! Buddy! I missed you so much!"

Zayn breaks the hug and he tilts his head up to look at Liam, he frowns. "When did you get all buffy and tall? We were the same height!"

"Five years ago" Liam ruffles his hair making Zayn groan.

"Doesn't explain why there's so much difference" Zayn mumbles barely audible but he can hear the silver king chuckling behind him, so he turns to glare at him.

He notices the blond guy sitting on a bar stool and he gives him a small smile and a wave, "Um, we didn't properly introduce each other, I'm Zayn Malik" he extends his hands and the blond shakes it.

"Niall Horan, Nice to meet you. Well, _properly_ " he chuckles.

Zayn nudges Liam, "I like him, he's cool" he is also the same height and his body isn't that muscled, so yeah, he likes him.

He glances around the bar, "Not so many changes, still familiar"

"Yeah"

Zayn turns back to Liam, "Um, Where's Harry?"

Harry didn't speak much since they got back from the hospital. He only told him that the silver and the gold kings came and he left with them willingly. Louis was upset they got to keep the boy, he wanted to 'know' him further.

"His room, it's still the same"

The silver king shared a look with Zayn and Zayn nods to him, "Well, I'm going to stay here for a while. Might as well server me a drink?" he turned to Liam who nods at him.

Zayn enters the familiar hall, he stays outside Harry's room for a while, taking a deep breath and finally opening it slowly. He can see him sleeping on his bed so he closes the door behind him quietly.

He walks around the room and the panda plushy catches his eyes. He smiles widely and traces his fingers on it, it's clean and in a good condition. Harry must have taken care of it very well. Which made him more confused, Harry still cares for him, so why does his 'other half' keep pushing him away?

He sits on the bed and notices Harry's hair had gotten much taller, it reaches even below his shoulders. It was a mess on the pillow and half covering his face. He reaches a hand to swipe it away from his face and he can feel Harry's body relaxes to the simple gesture.

He can see Harry's eyes slowly fluttering open and he gets up carefully, grabbing the panda in front of him and he frowns again, the plushy is still bigger than himself. He walks towards Harry's bed and throws it on him once he sees his body shifting.

Harry simply grabs the panda and sits up. "The hell?! You're supposed to at least yelp!" Zayn sits back on the bed with a frown on his face.

Harry looks at him confused, didn't he say not to come close? Zayn notices and he understands why Harry feels that way. He glances at his wrist and takes Harry's hand in his, "You have big hands" Zayn chuckles tracing the cut slowly making it disappear.

He then let go of his hands and Harry mentally whines at the loss of contact. "I'm sorry. It wasn't me. Well, not exactly me. It's … complicated. But I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, or say any of what you heard. I don't hate you, you're my best friend, Harry"

"It's alright" Harry says with a smile looking back at the panda in his lap, "Here" he hands it to Zayn, "It was yours anyway" Zayn smiles widely and takes the plushy hugging it to his chest.

Harry stops himself once again from cooing at the sight, he grabs his phone instead and snatches a picture. Zayn looks up confused, "You were too cute, I couldn't help it"

Zayn scoffs at him, "Don't call me that" he says standing up, the plushy secured in his arms.

Harry wants to ask why. But Zayn is already talking, "Um, so … We good?"

Harry gives him a smile and stands up as well, "Yeah, we're good"

Zayn frowns once more, Harry is also taller than him, he's even taller than Liam. And he also have a _very_ built body. Zayn _envies_ them _both_.

"This is not fair" he mumbles.

"What's not fair?"

"Never mind" he shakes his head with a small smile. At least he got his friends back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Our first get together after 5 years and he what?!" Zayn shouts. He was literally begging to get out and have some time with his friends and Liam had some 'business' to take care of.

"Look, we'll have plenty of time to spend together. Just let it slip this time" Zayn sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What can I get for you?" a waiter came up to them.

Harry looked at the menu, "Um, I'll get lasagna, and lemon juice"

The waiter nodded writing Harry's order down, he then looked at Zayn eyeing him, "And what can I get for you, _beautiful?_ "

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Same" the waiter nodded and walked away.

Harry kept glaring at the waiter as he walked away, Zayn noticed. Well, at least he's sticking up to him.

"Styles! Didn't think I would meet you here! Mind if I joined you?" Harry didn't even reply and Louis is already sitting down.

"Louis Tomlinson" he extended his hands to Zayn.

"Zayn Malik" he said glancing at Harry who rolled his eyes. Louis kept a firm grip on his hands and he didn't mind. It was an opportunity to get to feel his aura.

"Well, I guess I kept my expectations too high. I thought you'd actually do something" Louis retreated his hands.

"Keep your voice down" Zayn whisper shouted.

Louis gave him a confused look, "Did you stalk us?!" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What?! How could you say such thing?! I happened to be around!"

"Right" Harry snorts.

Louis' phone vibrates in his pocket and he looks through it for a while, "Much to your luck, Styles. I got something urgent" He got up, "It was nice seeing you, Zayn" He said with a smile then walked away.

"He's your friend?" Zayn asked.

"Sort of …"

The waiter got back with their order, sliding a small box along with it. "Um, we didn't …" Harry started but he was cutoff.

"It's on the house" he winked at Zayn then left.

Zayn opened the box carefully finding a cupcake with a wink face icing and a heart decoration. A piece of paper is at the side 'would love to hear your beautiful voice, call me x' and below was a number.

Harry was seriously thinking about murdering the guy. "The hell is wrong with that guy?!" Zayn looked at Harry but he wasn't replying, just glaring at the box. "Harry?" Harry looked up at him and kept glancing at the box. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows.

He shook his head closing the box and started eating. Harry was not eating though, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing" Zayn narrowed his eyes at him. He opened the box and grabbed the cupcake, "Well, he said it was on the house, so why waste it?" he shrugs and Harry gaped at him.

"He was totally asking you out!"

"As if I'm going. Besides, why do you care?" he grabbed the paper and tore it apart, "How dare he call me beautiful?" he mumbled.

Harry gave him a confused look, "Why do you hate people complementing you?"

"It's not a compliment, Harry"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a girl!"

"Well, no. But you are beautiful, as a guy" Zayn knitted his eyebrows together. Harry was having a look on his face that was genuine but it was _too soft_. Zayn didn't like where this was going.

"Don't call me that again" He said sternly. It was his turn now to play with his food. He felt an odd feeling of being watched along with a strong aura. It gave him shivers.

"Harry" he whispered, "I can feel someone watching us"

"Zayn, in case you forgot. I'm a _king_. No one would be able to harm you as long as I'm around, okay?"

But Zayn was having none of it. The feeling grew to the point that he felt shaky, "H-Harry, I'm serious. L-Let's just leave, please?" Harry looked at him and was surprised, Zayn was _beyond_ nervous, wide-eyed and looking at him in _fear_.

"Okay, let's just pay for this and leave" Harry raised his hands to wave to a waiter but Zayn quickly threw some pounds on the table and got up. Harry got up as well following him.

"Zayn, slow down. Your breathing is uneven" Zayn stopped suddenly and whipped his head backwards almost snapping it, he kept glancing around trying to pinpoint the source of the aura but he couldn't.

"Zayn, calm down" Harry held his shoulders to try ease his nerves but when he did his sword suddenly appeared and his aura was radiating from him. Zayn turned around quickly dropping Harry's hands making it stop, the sword vanished as well.

"Shit!" Zayn cursed pulling his phone and sending a text to the silver king. He leaned on a wall behind him and tried to calm himself down.

"You alright?" Harry asked concerned. "Yeah, just … Don't touch me. My powers aren't stable" Harry nodded leaning next to him.

It wasn't long till they found the silver king in front of them, "You look fine, why did you wake me up for?"

Zayn put his hand on the silver king's arm making his sword also appear and he quickly retreated it before anything else happens.

"Ah. Well, there is no way I can get you up. And no way in hell am I letting you near the slate in your state. What caused this anyway?"

"I felt the green aura"

The silver king nodded then looked at Harry "Mind if we kept him with you for a while?"

"Not at all" Harry shrugged.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I made sure the room is presentable, it's clean. You can stay here. And I'm really sorry I couldn't make it today. I'll make it up to you, I promise" Liam said leading Zayn to the room he's staying in tonight.

"Thanks" he replied with a smile.

Since the silver king dropped him here and Harry was asking 'if he was okay' every 5 minutes it was really annoying. He took off his shoes and curled up under the duvet. He closed his eyes trying to sleep but he can still feel that odd sensation.

He glances at the window to find it closed, but the whole room is cold and he's _freezing_. The feeling from earlier is still present. As if the green aura is in the walls, the bed, the sheets, everything.

He got up quickly putting his shoes back on, why don't they have some sort of heaters in this place? Oh right, they're the red clan.

He kept walking in the hallway and stopped once he came to Harry's room. He hesitated for a while then the odd sensation is back and he quickly got in. Harry's room is much warmer. His aura must be the reason.

Zayn tries to touch him and nothing happens so he lets a sigh of relief, at least he got his powers back on control. He gets beside him on the bed and the odd sensation is gone. Maybe whoever is following him is afraid?

Harry opens his eyes slowly finding someone next to him, he recognize him and he is confused, why is Zayn is on his bed? Maybe he's just dreaming. He puts his arms around his small waist bringing him closer, nuzzling his nose in his hair and inhaling his sweet scent.

Zayn tenses for a moment then closes his eyes again. Harry's arms around him in a protective manner. Zayn is not stupid, he notices the looks that Harry gives him, all the _over-caring_ thing is not just because he lost a friend for 5 years. He didn't miss the jealous looks on his face when they were at that café. He didn't miss the heart eyes he's giving him almost _all the time_.

He hates to lead him on to nothing. He doesn't want him to think of something else. They were friends, best of friends. But that's it. He knows Harry obviously wants _more_ but he can't return his feelings. He makes a mental note to talk to Harry about this in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn wakes up in the same position, he slowly pries Harry's arms away. "Morning" Harry says from behind him, and he needs to say something. He doesn't think of Harry waking up before him and just watching him sleep because that would be awkward. He is safe to think that he also just woke up.

But all that came out of his mouth was a mumble of 'morning' and he was tying his shoes and out of the door without another word.

Harry was left confused but with a smile on his face nonetheless.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How do you tell someone that you don't like them in _that_ way but in a polite way that keeps you friends?"

He was back at the silver king's blimp, thinking of a way to address Harry.

"By talking to them?"

"Oh wow! What a brilliant idea! Why haven't I thought about this before?" Zayn replies sarcastically.

The silver king sighs, "Don't"

"You're saying dump stuff, you think I'd laugh instead?"

"I mean don't tell him that" he has a serious look on his face and Zayn squints his eyes at him.

"What do you mean 'don't' I can't keep a blind eye to it. I don't want him to be hurt later"

"So hurt him now is a good idea?"

"No! I mean … Why am I even asking you about that, you didn’t have a relationship in what? 50 years?" Zayn teases.

"Haha, I'm serious, Zayn. He waited for 5 years, and he knew you were dead. Imagine him now"

"What do you want me to do?!" he whined flopping down on the couch.

"He's your friend. You'll know how to get to him. And besides, you're not allowed to date anyone anyway"

Zayn frowned, "I hate you"

The silver king smiled widely, "Love you too!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Someone is extra happy today" Liam teased.

"And? Can't I be happy?" Harry replied entering the bathroom and closing it behind him. Liam chuckled heading towards the bar.

He saw Niall and Zayn chatting, He smiled greeting them and getting himself a glass of water. Niall waved and headed out so Liam turned to Zayn, "So?" he drags it with a wide smile and Zayn gives him a confused look.

"So?"

"I saw"

"You saw?"

Liam sighed, "I went to check on you last night"

Zayn frowned, "Nothing happened" but Liam is still smiling.

"Sure" he raises his hands up in surrender but gave Zayn a knowing look.

"Where's Harry?" better get this off his shoulders now.

"In the bathroom, probably out by now. Maybe back at his room" Liam winks at him and Zayn gives him a blank face.

He makes his way to Harry's room and knocks on it, he hears him calling 'come in' so he does.

Once he sees Zayn he smiles widely and Zayn feels sick. He clears his throat, "Harry, we need to talk"

Harry smiles falters and he nods sitting on the bed with crossed legs and Zayn does the same.

"Look, Harry, you're my best friend, and I really like you" He sees Harry smiling again and no, he's not finished, "Just not _that_ way" Harry's smile fades, "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. Last night I just felt scared, and well …" he pauses seeing Harry's face gone completely blank, "Harry, you're a great guy. And I'm sure many would love to be with you. I just … Don't swing _that_ way"

Harry nods slowly, and Zayn hates himself for the moment as he sees the hurt in his eyes, "We can still be friends, yeah?"

Harry gets up from the bed, "Yeah, sure" and he exits the room. He seemed calm. Did it work? Are they okay now?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Just a minute ago you were happy, what got you so broody?" Liam asks in concern.

"Life" he answers nonchalantly, making Liam frown.

Zayn joins them and sits a stool away from Harry, Liam glances between them, "Okay, listen up. We're friends, so whatever is going on between you too you're gonna solve it now"

Zayn furrowed his brows glancing at Harry, "We're good"

"Don't include me in your statement" Harry snorts.

"I thought we talked about it?" Harry rolled his eyes. Because seriously?

"What are you 3 year-old?" Liam asked

Harry looked at Zayn up and down, "Well, you're actually very petite so It works for you" he smirked.

Zayn gasped, "Wow, just wow! At least my brain is bigger than yours!" he spits back.

"Darling, nothing you have is bigger than me and we both know it" He stays calm knowing it very well gets Zayn on edge.

Zayn smiles deviously and puts a hand on Harry's shoulder making him flinch away in pain, "It doesn't matter how big you are, I can still pin you down with one finger"

"What are you?! A Child?!" Harry shouts.

"You started it!" Zayn shouts back, and Liam gets between them, "Guys! Stop!"

Zayn glares at Harry who's glaring back, "Big news Harry! You don't always get what you want!" and he storms out of the door.

"Go after him" Liam tells Harry who gasps.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You're not leaving him alone in the streets"

"He's a grownup man. Oh wait, no he is not" Harry smiles bitterly.

Liam sighs deeply, "If someone tries to get to him now you'll regret it your whole life. Now out of the door"

Harry groans loudly but gets after him anyway, he's mad at him, big time. But he doesn't hate him. He spots Zayn and rushes to his side. Zayn notices him and smirks, "Came to apologize?"

"Excuse me? If anyone should apologize that's you!" he half shouts.

They keep walking in silence until Zayn breaks it, "I'm sorry"

"What?"

Zayn stops and Harry stops as well, "I'm sorry"

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry too. I've been a jerk to you and … it's not your fault"

Zayn sent a text to the silver king to come get him when he got out of the bar, so he's more than relieved to find him walking towards them, "It is" and he walks away with the silver king.


	7. CHAPTER 6

_He's surrounded by grass ground, it looks beautiful. He can see someone in the distance approaching. He's familiar._

_"Long time no see" The man smiles._

_Zayn stays silent. Green. His aura is so cold, making chills run through his body. He's not moving from his place as the man approaches, still smiling._

_"It's such a shame that they didn't tell you what can your powers do if it reaches its extent. You can do so much more"_

_Zayn frowns as he feels the grass getting taller and surrounding his body. "You can't harm me here. You can't use your powers"_

_The man reaches to touch the green orb, "True. I can't use my powers, but you can"_

_Zayn tries to free himself making the grass cut his body, "I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

_Blood starts dripping from his body and he feels light. "You see, it's poisonous"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn usually sleeps till late, but it's 3 pm and he didn't wake up yet, so the silver king went to check on him.

"Zayn, wake up! It's 3 pm!" he tried shaking him awake but he wouldn't budge. "Fine" he knows Zayn hates the cold, so he removes the blankets off him. And something catches his eyes. Little red spots on his shirt sleeves.

He pulls the sleeves up to see he's actually hurt and bleeding. But that couldn't be! He was fine yesterday, and there's no one else but them on the blimp. "That can't be happening!" he whispered.

"Zayn, let me in" he grabs his hands to try to access to him.

He blinks his eyes open to see tall grass around him, Grass? That's it! He remembers Zayn telling him about a green aura that's messing with his powers. But still, this was Zayn's territory, no one can have any effect here.

"Zayn?" he tries shouting running through the heavy grass but stumbles on something and falls, He sits up to see what he stumbled on and his eyes widen. There, on the ground, was the golden orb. But it's not shining anymore, it's not floating, it's dull and on the ground.

"No!" this is not a good sign, if the orbs stopped glowing and are apart like this then something horrible must have happened to Zayn.

He got back to the real world, pacing the room to think of something. He covers Zayn's scars first, made some analysis to make sure his body is still functioning well. He can't get to him to heal him so that's the best he can do at the moment.

And it clicks! Zayn mentioned that when the red king was there he made flames, he can burn it all and can spot Zayn afterwards. He'd need the blue king as well, Zayn told him that he met him and described his aura as clean sky and sweetwater, that should put the flames down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I need your help. Well, not me, Zayn"

"What happened?" Harry was worried.

"I'll tell you later the details. Come on"

He left Zayn with the gold king to guard his body and monitor his condition. They figured that moving him near the slate would give them more chances of success.

They arrived at Scepter 4 building, the blue king agreed to meet them.

"And what exactly would I gain from helping you?" Louis asked.

Harry was confused, why would they need Louis as well? But he didn't voice his words.

"Satisfying your interests. I know how curious you are"

Louis smirked leaning back in his chair, "So, what will we be doing exactly?"

"I'll explain to you once we're there"

"There?"

"You'll be blown away" The silver king smirked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, I'm supposed to feel a connection between us or something?" Louis asked looking at Zayn's body.

"Sort of. He likes your aura, so he should let you in easily" The silver king turns to Harry, "Not that he won't let you in as well, so don't worry. I still don't know if it's in the same state so we may or may not need another plan"

Both kings nodded, Louis was first to try and luckily they saw him faint so it worked. Harry went next, then the silver king following. The golden king remained out.

Louis opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by tall grass that's blocking his vision of everything, he looked around to try find the other kings but it appears they got in different spots.

He didn't find his sword which was weird, he was told that he won't be able to use his powers but also not having his sword? He sighed. Tried to move through the thick grass shouting the other kings' names and luckily bumped into Harry.

"Watch where you're going" Harry growled.

"As if I can see anything through this shitty grass!"

"Oh! Here you are!" The silver king appeared behind them.

"This is useless, the last time I was here I didn't do anything. Even when I tried controlling the flames it wouldn't respond, I tried too many times to do something but nothing happened. So what's our plan now?"

The silver king hummed, "I know, we need to find Zayn first"

Louis groaned loudly, he _is_ impressed that they're somehow in an alternative dimension or something, but he isn't pleased that his powers are _gone_.

They literally spent about 3 hours searching, At least his watch is still working here.

"This isn't going to lead us anywhere! We've been walking in one direction forever! We didn't even circle around and this place seems endless!" Louis whined.

"Well, it is" the silver king said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Both kings shouted.

"There!" the silver king kneeled next to a body, Zayn's body. He seems unconscious.

"So, what do we do now?" Louis asked.

The silver king tried waking him up, Zayn fluttered his eyes slowly. He helped him sit up but he couldn't tear the grass circling his body.

Zayn looked up to see Harry and immediately tensed, looking around him, his orbs aren't near, he panicked.

"Get him out! Why is he here again?!" Zayn whispered to the silver king.

Flames started to erupt from Harry's body, burning the grass around him.

"I thought you can't use your powers!" Louis shouted.

"He isn't" the silver king stepped away to let the flames burn the grass around Zayn's body, "Get the flames off him once it cuts the grass!" he shouted to Harry.

"I told you I'm not even doing anything. I can't!"

"The flames don't hurt you, if you're holding him it won't hurt him either" Harry looks back at Zayn who's still panicking, he's giving him fear filled eyes and he _hates_ it but he _must_ do that. He remembers that this is only a visual image of his powers, not the _actual_ Zayn.

Harry managed to get the grass off him without him being harmed. Zayn is looking at him with confusion, well it's better than fear.

"So, It's actually him" Louis says to the silver king pointing at Zayn.

"When he's unstable, powers go wild. He doesn't know that though"

"You'd seen it before" Louis squints his eyes at him, "There's so many you're not telling Zayn himself about his own powers!"

"It's for the best" the silver king replies with a serious face. He moves close to Zayn smiling warmly at him and Harry steps back. He manages to heal his scars. "Gather your orbs, Zayn"

"But I don't know where they are" he mumbles.

"Yes you do, you just need to concentrate"

Zayn closes his eyes tightly and tries to think of the seven orbs.

"Wow!" Louis' eyes widen as seven orbs starts gathering around Zayn, they're floating and shining in a circle surrounding him.

"Now let's put the flames down, yeah?" Zayn opens his eyes and smiles once he sees his orbs back, he opens his hands and the blue orb moves towards him resting between his hands.

The burning glass changes into water, they're not drowning though, they're standing on the surface. And both Harry and Louis stare in awe. The sky change its color to bright blue and it's so clear. Louis kneels down to touch the water and he's surprised when his hands actually go through it.

"It's not salty either" the silver king tells him.

Louis takes some between his hands and glances at the silver king, "It's not harmful" he chuckles.

"Just making sure" and he gulps it. He's overwhelmed to be honest.

"Time to get back" the silver king claps his hands and turns to Zayn, "We'll always be here for you" he whispers to him and Zayn smiles.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_"Must say, I'm impressed!"_

_This is the second time the green king visits him and he doesn't know how he does it. He is not even touching him._

_"Does that demonstrates my point?" and he's still giving him that wicked smile._

_"Do you actually think that your power range is only within your body?" he asks getting closer._

_Zayn taps the green orb making the king fall to the ground in agony._

_"I'm not your enemy, Zayn" he speaks up once the pain is gone. "I can show you much more" he sits up, "Something bigger"_

_"I'm listening"_

_The man's smirk is back, "Come to me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. You know where to find me"_

Zayn wakes up to find himself in his room at the gold king's residence.

"It's good to have you back. I was getting worried when you didn't wake up after we got out. Everything is okay?"

Zayn stared at him for a while, does he think he didn't hear them talking? He doesn't have control over what happens there but he observers. _Every single thing_.

"Why are you hiding information about my powers?"

The silver king sighs, "Zayn, I'm trying to-"

"Protect me? Well, guess what? It doesn't work"

"Did anything else happen?"

He _can_ tell him about the green king, but he wants to know what 'more' that he's capable of. He lived his life in _fear_ , hurting those around him. He couldn't defend himself for god's sake!

"No, I think I just needed time"

The silver king nods, "Well, it's night anyway. So get back to sleep"

"I have done that a lot" he gets up from his bed, "Can I go over to my friends?"

The silver king hesitates for a while, "It's almost midnight, I guess they'd be sleep as well"

Zayn grabs his phone and sends a text to Harry asking him if he was awake. He gets a respond immediately telling him 'yes' Zayn shows the test message to the king who sighs and nods at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Glad to see you're okay" Harry smiles at him but Zayn stays silent, staring at the glass of water that he got him since the silver king dropped him.

"Hey, everything is alright?" Harry asks softly. Worry is written all over his face.

"I just needed some time to think, sorry. You can go to bed if you're tired"

"And leave you alone? Not happening." Harry shakes his head.

Zayn turns to face him with a frown, "I'm not a kid"

"Zayn, I know you. I'm still your best friend, remember? Something is off, and I'm going to get it out of you"

"It's better to keep some stuff to yourself rather than …" And Zayn thinks for a while, the silver king said it's best that he didn't know, but _why?_ He groans loudly resting his head on his arms on the table.

"Okay" Harry says slowly, "I'll make us some coffee. This is going to be a long night"

"Coffee? You serious?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"You don't like it?"

"Alcohol would be so much better"

Harry laughs, "True" he goes through the different brands that Liam keeps in the bar and grabs a bottle and two glasses. "You might lose me halfway through, though"

"You're a light-weight person?" Zayn teases.

"No, but its midnight and I'm a bit sleepy"

"I told you, you can go. You don't have to stay"

Harry fills their glasses, "Where's the fun in that?"

_They finished the bottle, both drunk and talking nonsense._

"This wasn't a good idea" Zayn laughs. "Harry, I can't see or feel anything" he blinks rapidly to try making his surroundings.

Harry is laying his head on one of his arms looking up at Zayn, "I can see"

"Too many lights? Cuz I can't make of anything else!" Zayn looks at Harry and gets closer to see his face to find him closing his eyes, "Harry!" he whines, "You said you would be with me!" he shakes Harry to wake him up.

Harry blinks his eyes open again, "Zee, leave me-" he tries to grab Zayn's hands to get him away but ends up pulling him and they both fall on the floor, Zayn on top of Harry.

"Get off me!"

"I'm too tired" Zayn mumbles.

Harry sighs and pushes Zayn off him making him roll to his side and gets up pulling him along. "Come on, bed time"

Harry leads him to the room Liam prepared for him but Zayn keeps glaring at the door. "Evil"

Harry turns to look at him, "What?"

"It's cold there, I hate cold" he mumbles and grabs Harry's arm with both hands.

Harry shrugs leading them back to his own room, he flops on the bed and Zayn gets next to him. He starts to close his eyes when Zayn speaks, "Harry" he whispers.

He doesn't reply, he thinks if he doesn't Zayn would let it go, "Are you awake?" he whispers again but gets no respond. He is facing Harry's back so he sits up and climbs over him rolling Harry so he's on his back. Harry is still closing his eyes though.

"Harry, there is someone here" Harry opens his eyes and grabs Zayn putting him back on the bed.

"Sleep, there's no one else but us in this room" he pulls the covers over Zayn to cover his head so he won't say anything else.

But Zayn pulls the covers away and grabs Harry's hands, Harry notices Zayn's body is freezing. He extends his aura so he can get warmer. He stays silent for a while so Harry closes his eyes once more.

"Harry" Zayn whispers again and Harry is about to kill someone. He is not planning to open his eyes again, Zayn can do whatever he wants.

Zayn frowns getting off the bed and Harry mentally cheers, he can finally sleep in peace.

He starts pacing the room towards the weird aura that he's feeling. He gets near a wall tracing it slightly, he swears someone is there. Suddenly an arm gets out of the wall and he screams jumping back.

Harry quickly opens his eyes sitting up making his head throb in the process and the arm retreats, "Harry, there was an a-arm getting out of the w-wall!"

Zayn climbs on Harry's lap shaking him and Harry is about to throw up. This is not how you treat a drunk person. He grabs Zayn pinning him to the bed putting his hands above his head. "There's no freaking arms that comes off walls! You're so drunk you're even hallucinating!"

Zayn stays silent, just looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Then he pouts looking down, "I'm not hallucinating" he mumbles. And Harry sort of regrets shouting at him.

Zayn looks _so cute_ and he's under him, on a bed, and Harry is too drunk. This is _not_ good. He lets go of his hands sitting back and taking a deep breath.

He flops on the bed next to him and Zayn turns to look at him with big eyes as if waiting for an answer, "Sorry. You're not" He gives him a small smile and Zayn returns it cuddling close to him.

Harry doesn't think this is a good idea, but he drag his arms around Zayn's waist, holding him protectively. They drift to sleep, their legs are tangled together and Harry's aura keeping them warm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn wakes up to be met by a solid body under his hands. He trails his hands down and for the first time he's admiring instead of envying. He closes his eyes for a second, _no_ , this is _wrong_. They shouldn't be in this position. He looks up to find Harry still asleep.

He tries to pull Harry's arms away but Harry tightens his grip bringing him closer. Zayn takes a deep breath and pushes away but it doesn't work. He hates how Harry's body is much stronger than himself.

"Harry wake up!" he tries but gets no respond, "I swear if you're awake …" but gets nothing. He sighs in surrender. He lets his eyes wander over Harry's chest for a while. He's wearing a shirt but it's tight.

He tries to turn in Harry's arms which surprisingly works but Harry is still not letting him go. He stares at the wall in front of him and he can feel _something_. He doesn't remember anything from yesterday so he's not sure how he ended up here again but at least he's fully clothed.

Someone emerges out of the wall and Zayn's eyes almost roll out of their place. He is gaping but he's not making a sound, he's _paralyzed_.

They leave a note on the nightstand and disappears through the wall once more. Zayn stays like this for another good 5 minutes till he snaps out of it. He uses his powers to weaken Harry and he flinches awake.

Zayn grabs the note quickly opening it _'I thought I'd be seeing you by now. But no worries. If you didn't come to me, I'll come to you. And it's more convenient that way, for my plan to be complete'_

What plan? He knows it's the green king. And he knows he's capable of doing things that no one else can. He can sense it in his aura. His aura. He can feel a trace to where he is.

"Fuck!" Harry sits up looking at Zayn, "As far as I remember, we didn’t do anything, so we're good" But Zayn's mind is not exactly thinking about whatever episode they shared last night.

He looks back at Harry, "I need to go" he folds the note putting it in his pocket, finding his phone there as well, it's weird, he slept with his phone. It's a miracle it didn't break. "I'll call you! Bye!" he shouts behind him closing the door and quickly dialing the silver king.

"Hello!"

"We need to talk, come get me. And be fast, I don't know how much time we have left"


	8. CHAPTER 7

"That's why I asked you to tell me everything. But no, you're stubborn!"

Zayn groans, "Well I'm telling you now, so what do we do?"

The silver king kept silent for a while, "He can't control you anymore, neither can he get to you here. So I guess you're safe" he paused, "You can pinpoint where is he?"

"I felt his aura once. I can trace it again if I got near the slate" The silver king nodded, "How can he communicate to me from such a distance?"

"I don't know"

"You're lying" Zayn scoffed at him.

"Maybe he's using something near you to transfer his powers through … I really don't know"

Zayn sighed laying back on the bed. "How can you be so sure that he won't reach me here?"

"His physical self can't. I don't think his clansmen would be able to pass through the gold clan either"

"His physical self can't?"

"He's powerful, very I might add. But long story short, long ago. He had a fight with the gold king and he lost"

Zayn hummed in response, "What about other kings?"

"No, I don't think they are capable of stopping him. I myself not sure"

"That's why he wants me" he whispers to himself.

"We won't let him get to you" he got up and walked to the door, "Don't listen to him if he tried talking to you again"

"It's not like I _can_ " Zayn rolled his eyes.

"It's _your_ powers, Zayn. You're _always_ in control" with that he left closing the door behind him.

"Well, if you told me everything we wouldn't be in this position! And guess what?! You're not telling me anything still!" Zayn shouted. He puffed getting up, maybe the slates can give him an answer.

He's staring at the slates hoping it would talk to him, why life can't be this easy? "Give me something! A signal or … I don't know. Just …" he groaned, "Great, I'm talking to a rock!"

He laid on the floor staring at the ceiling, "Was he playing with me? He can't get here. So …" he trailed, "Now, I'm talking to myself, perfect" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, well if he can't get out of this place, at least his friends can come visit.

He sent a text to Liam telling him to come over. Liam replied back saying he'd love to catch up. He got up from the floor and headed down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once he saw Liam he jumped on him hugging him tightly with a wide smile. Liam laughed hugging him back then dropping him to his feet.

"Missed you too buddy!"

Zayn led him inside and Liam was gaping at how amazing the building was. "You live in heaven" they entered Zayn's room, and Zayn frowned, "Hell, you mean"

"No seriously, dude. This place is amazing. And you get everything with a snap of a finger! Who wouldn't want that?!"

"Imagine living here for years. It's boring" Zayn whined, "They don't let me out Li, only a few times. I'm either here or on the blimp. It sucks!"

"I would trade my life with yours"

"With pleasure" Zayn replied smiling widely.

"So, you're gonna tell me about the whole Harry thing?"

"I obviously invited you here _without_ Harry for a reason"

Liam sighed, "Zee …"

"We need to hook him up with someone so he could move on and we could get back to being friends. That's all"

Liam shook his head but dropped the subject, "So what do you do here?" he said glancing around.

"Sleep, eat, basically nothing. Oh, I do annoy the kings sometimes" he smirked, "By the way" he turned to Liam, "You really need to tell me your workout schedule, I need to get those muscles"

Liam laughed, "Doubt you'd even make any"

"Hey!" Zayn smacked his arm. "I'm serious!"

"Aww" Zayn glared at him, "Don't try to act mean. Your pout and your big eyes are ruining your 'try to be bad' look"

Zayn groaned loudly, "Am I ever going to live this down?"

"Nope"

"I hate all of you. Except Niall, he's cool" and Liam laughed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I told you I'd get to you"

Zayn looked up to see the green king in front of him. They were back at _that_ place again. It appears that he is here whenever he closes his eyes these days. And it's not a good thing.

"Leave" he said quietly.

"But I want to help you" he smiled.

Zayn got a hold of the green orb, "I'll say it one more time-"

"Don't you want to get out?"

Zayn looked up at him again, tilting his head to the side, "Out?"

"You've been locked here for how many years? Seeing the world through _his_ eyes" he walked forward, "You're in control, yet he's just using you. It's such a shame" he frowned.

Zayn shook his head gripping the orb tighter, "Leave" he repeated.

"How many times did he listen to you? You always wanted what's good for both of you yet he shut you down every time"

Zayn looked down staring at the orb, "We're one" he mumbled.

"True" he paused until Zayn looked up at him, "That's why you deserve as much freedom as he does. It's only logical" he shrugged.

Zayn stared at him for a while, "We … can't"

"Is that what _he_ told you? He's hiding too many information from you" he took one step closer, "You can rule this entire world if you wanted to. That's why he's keeping you on the low" he whispered.

"You did it before. You can do it again"

"No, he only needed me back then"

"And? You're just going to let him use you? When you can do so much more than him? I'm just helping you out. I'm a friend" he smiled reaching to pat Zayn's shoulders. Then he disappeared.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn woke up the next day hearing whispers that almost sound like it's in his head.

"Go away" he mumbled.

"Zayn" the voice came again, so he opened his eyes, glancing around the room, he frowned. He sat up but noticed that there's no one here.

"I'm you" the voice came again and Zayn froze. He swallowed, "W-Who's there?" eyes darting around the room.

"Close your eyes. I'll show you" Zayn tried to keep his eyes open no matter what. But failed, and with his first blink, he gaped at the scene in front of him.

It was him, more like his powers than him. But it looks exactly like him. He was never able to step inside this place before, so How?

"Um … S-So .. How did this happen?"

The orbs started disappearing and Zayn gasped, what on earth was happening to him?

"Don't worry. I'll take care of us" his powers told him and with that it was gone. Leaving him alone in this place. It was a blank space. He can feel the ground under his feet but he can't see anything else.

"I'll make it comfortable for you" the voice came again and the place started changing. The ground turned to grass, with red roses. The sky turned to blue, there was a sun and clouds. There were even birds flying around. It was never like that before.

"We can still communicate together" the voice spoke, "Look up" And Zayn did, the sky opened up revealing a big screen of some sort, he can see his room. His eyes widened. What the green king told him happened. They changed positions.

"No, no, no, this is not how it is" he mumbled.

"Don't you like it?"

"I'm not going to be trapped here!"

"Then why did you leave _me_ trapped here?"

Zayn opened his mouth but ended up closing it once more. He doesn't have a reply to that really. But, this can't be. His powers is taking over his body. It was not acceptable.

"You don't belong _there_ " Zayn tried to reason with _it_.

"But I've been with you since you were born. I know everything. I can handle myself pretty well. And besides, I won't make reckless choices like you did. I'm going to protect us"

"But-"

"We'll talk later, bye for now"

"No, wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"No? But I've been here for 23 years, you never heard me once complaining"

And with that, Zayn sank to the ground.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Zayn kept staring at the sky, watching whatever his other half decides to do. He hears his phone ringing and his other half picks it up._

"Feeling much better?" the caller asked.

"I'm still trapped here"

"Who said so?" there was a pause, "Why don't we meet up face to face?"

"Sure" then he hanged up.

_"Are you serious? You're going to meet him?"_

"Yes. He helped me, he means no harm"

_"Did you forget what the silver king said? For obvious reasons, he wants nothing more than your powers! He doesn't care about you!"_

He ignored him walking to the slates room.

_"What are you doing?"_

He closed his eyes concentrating hard then opened them and walked away.

_Zayn gasps as he sees everyone that he passes by is on the floor, how the hell does he do that?! Then he heads out of the building and keeps walking till he reaches a certain building. He enters and knocks on a door. Zayn is staring with wide eyes the whole time._

"Well, hello there. We've been waiting for you" A man smiles at him, "Please, come in. Make yourself at home"

_Grey. Zayn could tell._

He smiles back and enters. He sees the green king sitting on a chair smiling at him, "Take a seat. It's an honor to finally meet you … What shall we call you?"

"I'm sticking with Zayn"

_"Yeah, my name's cool. Thanks"_

"Having fun?" The green king asked.

"I didn't even go to any place yet" he frowned.

The green king nodded, "I should leave you to explore then. We'll get another chance to talk when you adjust here"

He nodded, "You always know how to find us" The grey king spoke up walking him to the door, "Have a good day. And don't hesitate to call us if you needed anything"

He smiled and walked down the streets once more. There were so much noise much to his disliking but it was something new. He looked around him, too many people walking and talking. He was not used to this. A smile appeared on his face. This should be fun!

Someone bumped into him and they almost fell so he grabbed them quickly. A girl looked up at him, "Oh, sorry!" she said and he smiled at her. He watched her go to someone hugging him and kissing him, then they walked away.

He frowned, he never got the chance to get intimate with anyone before. Well, now that he's out in the real world might as well try.

_Zayn knitted his eyebrows together when he saw that his other half is walking towards the familiar bar. He smirks, there is no way his friends would believe his act. They should tell that it's not him right away._

He sees Niall first greeting him and smiling widely at him before resuming his video game. He sits on a stool in front of Liam who raises his eyebrows, "Thought you weren't allowed to get out?"

_Zayn mentally cheers. Liam is suspicious._

"As long as I'm with another king it's okay, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Liam then smiles at him, "So, how have you been?"

_"No, no, Liam! Are you blind?"_

"Nothing new" he shrugs "Still wants to go to that gym though"

_And well, Zayn is impressed. He's putting a hell of an act!_

Liam laughs and Harry walks in, "Hey" he says and sits in the couch next to Niall. Liam nudges him, "Everything is cool?" he whispers. "Yeah" he whispers back and keeps staring at Harry.

He remembers very well that he likes Zayn. He smiles, maybe he gets to try sooner than he thought. And he is starting to like Harry himself. He did save him after all. He walks to Harry who looks up at him in confusion, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry slowly nods, "Sure" and he gets up leading them out of the bar.

"So?" Harry starts.

"I've been thinking" Harry keeps staring at him in confusion, "That maybe … We can give us a chance?"

_That's it. Zayn screams. "No, you're not playing with Harry! Leave him be! This is too messed up!"_

Harry tilts his head to the side, "Are you drunk?"

He shakes his head, "High?" he shakes his head again, "What on earth did you take? Or did you hit your head hard? Maybe got amnesia or something"

_Zayn cheers. "Yes! Thanks you, Harry!"_

He scoffs at him, "I'm fully sober, Harry" he folds his arms and Harry nods slowly.

"Okay, how about you go rest for a while? I'm sure that would help your state" he starts walking backwards.

_Zayn laughs loudly, "Oh … My … God! You know, I've never been rejected before. But god, this is gold!" At least Harry knows something is wrong now. He's so getting his body back._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Again? Can't you trace him?"

The gold king shook his head, "He left his phone here"

The silver king sighed, "I'll try seeing if he's at his friends"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn kept chatting with Liam and playing video games with Niall, and he seems fully sober. Harry keeps playing his words in his mind. Did he actually mean it? And why on earth did he suddenly change his mind?

He kept staring at the ceiling, laying on his bed. He sighed deeply, getting up and heading to Zayn's room. He knocked at the door and Zayn opened it smiling once he noticed Harry. He invited him in. Both sitting on the bed.

Zayn is looking up at him with big eyes so he gives up, "Did you mean what you said, earlier?"

Zayn smiles at him and reach for his hands, "Yes"

"What changed your mind?" yeah, he needs to make sure.

"Well, I do like you. And lately I've been feeling … something? I dunno. I just … you're very close to me, and" he leans in closer, "I think of you in a more than 'friend' way"

_Zayn stares with wide eyes and gaped mouth, "THE HELL?!" he shouts. He can see Harry also leaning in and he closes his eyes tightly. There's no way in hell he's seeing this._

Harry closes his eyes, and he's just about to touch Zayn's lips then he faints. Zayn's other half looks down at him confused, what happened?

Harry opens his eyes to a bright sky, what? Weren't they at night? He quickly sits up and sees a figure laying on the grass with his eyes shut tightly, _Zayn?_

He gets up and walks towards him, he must be back at that place he'd been in before. But it's so different, maybe it's the way it looked when his powers are in control. He clears his throat to get his attention.

Zayn snaps his eyes open and he sees Harry, he looks back at the sky to find an unconscious Harry. "What the hell?!" he stands up and touches Harry, _he's real?!_ He looks up to meet his eyes which are staring back in confusion.

Zayn's face lit up and he hugs Harry tightly. Harry just freezes, he is not sure what to do with this 'Zayn'

"Oh my god! I have no idea how did you end up here, but I'm very glad!" he said pulling away. Harry is still confused.

"Harry, it's me!" he sighs when he gets no reply, "My powers sort of took control over my body, so that's why I'm here" he pauses but gets no reply again, "Do you think that the 'me' that used to be here would be rambling?"

He huffs and slaps Harry across the face, "Wake the bloody up!" And Harry finally snaps out of it.

"Okay, so … What?" Zayn sighed.

_"Give him back!" his other self shouted._

"Na-ah" he smirked looking up, his other half seemed pissed to not get what it wanted.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

_"You're not in control!"_

"Oh really? Watch me?" he smirked again.

"Zayn?" Harry said slowly making Zayn turn back to him, "Who are you talking to?"

Zayn frowned, Harry can't hear or see. "I'm talking to my other self"

Harry nodded slowly, "I'm not crazy, Harry! I'm serious!"

Harry put his hands up in surrender stepping back.

His other self began using its powers to wake Harry up. Harry felt an immense pain running through his body making him fall to the ground screaming in pain.

Zayn rushed to his side, "Shit!" Zayn tried to do anything but he seems that he doesn't have his powers anymore.

 _"Give him back!"_ the voice replied and Zayn took a deep breath. He's so regretting this later. He closed his eyes and slammed his lips on Harry's. This seems to work as his other self stopped and flinched away from Harry's body.

He pulled back once Harry stopped his movements and was now staring at him in confusion. He was about to explain when the voice spoke again.

 _"No! Stop!"_ Zayn can see the place is slowly turning to black. He knows black. And for the first time, he _loves_ black. He knows it's driving his other half crazy, _"You don't even like him! Give him back!"_

And well, Zayn doesn't like Harry that way. But he's not giving up on his only hope to get back to the real world. He looks back down at Harry who's still giving him a confused look. "Tough luck, he's mine"

He leans in to kiss Harry again who eagerly kiss back this time, both hands cupping Harry's face, and Harry's hands find their way to Zayn's waist. And Harry's in not thinking straight anymore. Zayn claimed him as 'his' and he is having his lips on his own. He'd been fantasizing about this for too long now.

Harry flips them over and deepens the kiss, exploring Zayn's mouth with his tongue. He moans at the taste. Zayn still has his eyes open and breaks the kiss to look up, he can hear his other self _'screaming'_ as he falls to the ground.

He is about to laugh when he feels Harry's biting at his neck, obviously working on a love bite. And he bites his lip hard to stop him from releasing a sound. He looks around to see the place now turned to a complete black. He can't see what his other half is doing anymore, means it fainted.

"Harry?" it comes out as a whisper, he can't see him anymore.

"Right here, babe" he gives him a small kiss on the cheek reminding Zayn of the guilt that's eating him alive. He _used_ Harry. And god knows what he'd do when he finds out. He knows their friendship is _long gone_.

Silent tears roll on his cheeks as he hugs Harry tightly, "I'm so sorry" he keeps repeating not able to keep his sobs quiet anymore.

"Hey, shhhh, it's alright. I'm not leaving you, okay?" Harry rubs his back soothingly to calm him down.

Zayn shuts his eyes tightly. They need to get out of here first. He closes his eyes tightly focusing all his powers to get them both out, whispering a 'thank you' to Harry.

Harry's warmth is gone and he opens his eyes to find himself laying on the ground, he gets up seeing Harry sitting up on the bed as well, Zayn gives him a sad smile, "At least we got back" he whispered.

Harry frowns and stands up to pull him in a hug, "Zayn, it's not your fault" And Zayn wants to laugh, because it _is_. He bites his lip hard, closes his eyes tightly as Harry kisses his forehead gently. He doesn't hug him back, but he can't put himself to push him away either.

Harry would hate him soon, he'd broken his heart so he has every right to. Zayn secretly prays for anything to save their _friendship_ somehow. Harry pulls away cupping his face and giving him a soft smile.

The words got caught up in Zayn's throat and he can't say anything. He can't bring himself to smile at Harry either. Harry leads them to the bed, and Zayn follows. They lay on the bed, Harry spooning him from the back, and brings the covers over them. Zayn hates himself for being a _coward on the spot_. He just lets Harry do whatever he wants for now. He wishes he would never have to wake up, the next morning is going to haunt him every single day of his remaining life.


	9. CHAPTER 8

Zayn didn't have much sleep. He was thinking of too many scenarios on how to explain the situation without hurting Harry's feelings. He also feared if he closed his eyes again he'd end up in the same place as before.

A knock on the door made him groan quietly, "You better be clothed when I come in!" Liam shouted.

"Don't" Harry whispered when he noticed Zayn moving in his arms, "He'll go away if we didn't reply"

Actually, Zayn wants Liam to come in and save him from the embarrassing moment he's having right now. And luck must be on his side as Liam opens the door and walks inside. "The silver king is here for you"

Zayn nods and tries to get out of Harry's grasp, "Tell him he's sleep" Harry mumbles while tightening his grip making Liam chuckle.

But Zayn is not smiling nor blushing. He looks annoyed, nervous even. Liam furrows his brows at him. Zayn looks up at him with pleading eyes and Liam shakes his head. "Let him go, Harry" he moves Harry's arms making him whine.

Zayn gets up almost instantly whispering a 'thanks' with a smile and a sigh of relief. Liam nods at him and they both exit the room. But before Zayn gets to open the door that leads to the bar, Liam stops him.

"Zayn" he turns to look at Liam with a confused look. "You and Harry are both my friends, and I don't want to lose any of you"

"Okay" Zayn replies slowly.

"Then answer me this" Zayn nods, "What's your relationship with Harry?"

"Um, I … I don't know? We … didn't set a term yet"

Liam raises an eyebrow, "Then how do you feel about him?"

"He's great, he's my friend, and I like him a lot" And it isn't a lie. He _does_ like Harry, but not in a _romantic_ way.

Liam takes a deep breath, "You've changed, Zayn. Ever since you came back and there is something wrong with you"

"Well guess what? It's been five years, Liam!" he doesn't know why he started shouting, but there is so many feelings inside of him that he needs to just get out.

"Does that change you to a fucking player?!" Liam shouts back, "I'm not blind, Zayn" he says in a deep voice and Zayn's body tenses. "You're playing with him, and I'm not going to allow you to"

"I'm not-"

"Take your shit somewhere else" Liam cuts him off.

"Liam, please, I didn't mean to do-"

"You didn't _mean_ to?" Liam laughs bitterly, "Honestly, Zayn" he shakes his head, "Look in my eyes and tell me that what I said isn't true"

Zayn gulps and looks down, he _can't_. Liam is right. They see Harry coming their way and he glances between the two in confusion.

Liam turns to Zayn, "So, Are you going to tell him, or should I?" Zayn bites his lip hard and looks at Liam with pleading eyes, he will do it but he can't form the right words right now. But Liam is giving him a stern look.

He looks at Harry with watery eyes "I'm sorry" he says then he quickly opens the door and leaves.

Liam sighs deeply, "What's going on?" Harry asks with furrowed brows.

Liam gives him a sad look, he knows he's going to hurt. _A lot_. "I'm sorry, Harry"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn was back at the blimp with the silver king. He told him everything that happened. The silver king left him to rest for a while, Zayn was looking like he's about to burst at any second so he gave him some space alone.

Zayn was mad at himself, he just lost his two best friends, and his powers. It's like whatever he was fighting for doesn't exist anymore. He feels empty, useless, pathetic, weak, coward. He gets up from the bed looking at himself in the mirror.

He hears that voice again in his head, _"See? You're always the cause of someone else's pain"_ And Zayn nods, because he _is_. _"If you even listened, it wouldn't be that way"_

"When did you become the chatty type?" Zayn rolls his eyes, looking back at the mirror.

_"I can fix it"_

Zayn snorts, "fix it?! You're the one why I'm in this position from the first place!" he shouts punching the mirror making his hands bleed. "I never wanted you!" he kept throwing anything that his hands can reach. "Why don't you just disappear?!" He hit his head with the wall causing another bruise. "Just leave me be" his voice cracks and he falls to the ground hugging his knees and laying his head on his arms, crying.

"Zayn!" the silver king quickly runs to his side, he sighs heavily and grabs his hands, "Heal yourself"

Zayn tries to use his powers but he can't, _"So now you need me?"_ the voice speaks in his head.

"I can't heal myself. My own powers hate me as much as I hate it. We're not really on good terms now" he chuckles bitterly.

The silver kings shakes his head and brings Zayn to his feet leading him to the bathroom. He cleans his scars and covers them with bandages. "They will take time to heal"

"Long time no see, pain" he says sarcastically.

"I'll get you something to eat" the silver king says while getting up.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry" he gets up as well walking to his bed and flopping on it.

"Go sleep in my room while I clean this one"

Zayn stares at him for a while, "Why are you still keeping me? I'm no longer a use to you"

"I don't throw people away just because they lost control on their powers"

Zayn blinks a few times then gets up, "I'll do it. It's my room anyway"

The silver king shakes his head, "How? With your both hands barely can touch anything!"

Zayn sighs in surrender and goes to the silver king's room flopping on his bed. A good sleep should help.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_He's sitting in that place again. But it's not as wide as before. It's a small room. A small black room. His orbs are no longer floating around him. They're still shining, but they are scattered on the floor._

Zayn blinks his eyes open and for the first time in years, he feels pain all over his body. He brings himself to sit up anyway and goes to the bathroom, he changes his bandages alone, although it hurts. He lifts his head to look in the mirror and he stares at himself frowning. His eyes were black, not even a dark shade of brown, but completely _black_.

And he feels scared. His dream is connected to him in every way possible.

"Morning" The silver king smiles at him, "How are you feeling, today?"

"Horrible" he mumbles sitting on the couch.

"Come on, you should eat something. You haven't eaten anything for 2 days now" he says worriedly.

"Not hungry" he mumbles again feeling himself so tired so he lays down on the sofa.

"Zayn, I don't like your attitude. I will force you to eat if I have to"

Zayn groans and gets up, "Fine" he shoves whatever there is on the table to his mouth, but quickly feels a stomachache and gets up quickly puking everything.

"We should get you a doctor" the silver king says patting his back, and Zayn nods.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_The room is no longer a room, he is sitting in a box that is barely his size. His orbs are dull now and starting to turn to dust. Everything is black._

_"You see what you're doing, Zayn?" the voice pauses and goes to touch an orb that he can't make a color of it anymore. It cracks completely and turn to dust. "You're ending both of our lives"_

"It's my fault. You shouldn't die. I don't want to live anyway, you can take my body, have a happy life, do whatever you like. I'm sure you'd do better"

_"I can't. Not anymore. I'm sorry, Zayn"_

Zayn starts crying, "No, It's my fault. You've always been trying to do what's best and I'm just ruining it"

_"We're one, Zayn. We're not separated. Whatever you or I do it's the same"_

"But I-"

_"Goodbye, Zayn"_

"No! Don't Go! Please!"

_"I'll always be with you"_

Zayn can no longer see this place. It vanished completely. He feels his whole body numb, "I'm sorry" he whispers. And his world turns to black. His body falls back on the bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door to the bar opens and Liam and Harry turn their heads to see the silver king walking in. Liam sighs deeply and Harry turns his head forward. "If it's about Zayn, we rather not hear it" Harry says.

The silver king gives them a small smile, "It's not my place so say anything" he leaves an envelope on the table and leaves.

Liam furrows his eyebrows and goes to pick up the envelope, he opens it and gets a letter out. He reads it silently and his eyes widen. He looks slowly to Harry. "What is it?"

Liam keeps silent for a while then speaks up again, "It's an invitation …"

Harry raises his eyebrows, "What? A makeup party?" he snorts.

"A funeral" Liam replies quietly. Harry stares at him for a while.

"Don't-"

"It's Zayn"

Harry's heart almost stops at the word. It's like the same event happened 5 years ago are replaying itself over and over again making his heart _shatter_. He just keeps staring at the distance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You can go in, I'll wait here. I think you need some time alone"

Harry nods at Liam and enters the room. They were at the gold king residence, Zayn didn't have any family left and didn't have much friends other than them so the funeral would be small. Right now, the silver king allowed them to have a final 'talk' before they move Zayn inside the coffin.

He was dressed in a white suit, his hands are folded over his abdomen. He looks peaceful, although his face is blank. He was laid on a bed. Harry stares at him for a long time in silence. They've been told that 'it' happened 5 days ago. But Zayn's skin isn't pale, he looks as if he's just sleeping.

Except there is no rise and fall on his chest, and Harry may have traced his beating spot in hope that he'd feel anything, but he doesn't.

"You still look beautiful, Zee" a small smile cracks on his face, "Even when you're …" and he can't say the word, it hurts too much, "Like this" he takes a deep breath and sits next to him.

He traces his cheekbones softly, "How many times do we have to be in that position, Zee?" he chuckles, "Liam told me" he pauses, "You know? I don't think it was your fault … We could've stayed friends but I …" he feels tears rolling on his cheeks.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Zee. I'm still a bit confused, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I can never hate you"

He wipes the tears away, "I forgive you. Liam does too. You can rest in peace" he leans in to press a soft kiss to his forehead, "I'll miss you so much" he whispers, "You've been always in my heart, Zee, and always will be"

He stares at Zayn for another minute or so and his sobs are already shaking his body, "Why does it always come to this?" he looks at Zayn's face as if waiting for an answer, "I was ready to do everything if you just let me to"

He feels so tired, he'd been crying for the past 5 days and barely having an appetite, he barely got any sleep. "I swear I'll make it right if you just give me another chance" he takes a hold of Zayn's hand and he can feel it cold. Zayn always hated the cold, so he extends his aura to warm his body.

"I need you, Zayn … Please don't leave me again" he closes his eyes leaning on Zayn's lifeless body. He stays there for another minute or two until his sobs stop and he's capable of breathing normally again.

He opens his eyes to be met by a dark room. He frowns looking around, the room was empty except for the bed that they're on. It's even smaller. The only light he can see is 7 faintly shining orbs on the floor.

He stands up picking them, and they look so small. Smaller than the ones he'd seen before. They seem to cast a light on Zayn's body so he puts them on the bed next to him. He stares as the little orbs starts shining brightly getting closer to Zayn's body and dissolving into him.

Zayn's body starts having different auras surrounding him as the black space around them starts to expand widely, revealing the place he'd once seen. Bright blue sky with a shining sun, beautiful grass ground filled with roses. It doesn't stay for long and it gradually disappears and they're back at the same normal room before.

Harry's eyes widen as he sees Zayn starts fluttering his eyes open, taking steady breaths. Zayn opens his eyes to see Harry's face breaks into a wide smile and he can see his dimples. Zayn sits up slowly frowning, "Am I in hell?"

Harry frowns as well, he is not sure if he fell asleep or he's hallucination yet, but either is putting him in a better mood anyway, "Why would you see me in hell?" Does he hate him _that_ much?

"Obviously because I've done so many horrible things to you. So seeing you is definitely a good punishment, to remind me of everything I've done, so I guess I deserve that"

"I don't think you're in hell" Harry chuckles.

"Then why would I see you in heaven?" he looks down, "I don't deserve you" he mumbles.

"I don't think you're in heaven, too"

Zayn looks up at Harry and he just stares for a long while, then he shakes his head, "Did I turn to a ghost?" he whispers to himself and Harry chuckles again.

"I'm pretty sure you're not even there" Harry mumbles and tries to pinch himself awake but nothing happens. He sighs deeply looking back at Zayn, "Or are you? Wait that's not possible" he shakes his head again.

Or is it? Harry turns to Zayn once more with wide eyes, "You … you're awake!" and Zayn blinks at him.

"If I'm dead, can I confess?" he looks up at Harry and Harry is barely processing anything himself. _Is he alive or dead?_

"I need to get this off my shoulders. At least maybe then I can rest in peace. I guess that's why I'm hanging in between worlds, or whatever, I don't really get it, but I'll probably go to hell so anyway. I'm sorry"

"What?"

"No, no. Let me finish. This needs to be said. As I was saying. Back then, whenever that was, I didn't have feelings for you, and I _did_ play you. I was an idiot, I was trying to save myself that I didn't care about you or how you were feeling-"

"Zayn-"

"But … Like I said, I was an _idiot_. You're honestly the greatest person anyone could've wished for and I just pushed you away. I kept hurting you far too many times to count. I didn't deserve any feeling you had towards me and I _don't_ deserve it now. I don't want you to hang your heart on some worthless shit like me-"

"But-"

"And maybe it's too late to realize it, and maybe I was trying to run away from everything that keeps me happy because I know …" he starts crying, "I know it never lasts. Nothing good ever lasts to me. And you were too good, Harry. I knew the more I stayed the more I just hurt you and it was true because look!"

He stops to point between them, "Everything is still going wrong! Even after I died I'm still causing trouble! I lost everything and I'm still drowning, and I just don't know why! Why it keeps happening to me? What did I ever do?"

"Zayn-" Harry tries to reach him but Zayn shakes his head.

"Please, just please … Move on, live happily. You'll find someone that'll appreciate you and love you-"

"ZAYN!" Harry shouts to interrupt his rambling, "I don't want anyone else" he finally reaches for Zayn's hands stroking it gently, "All I even wanted and all that I'll even want is _you_ and only you" he smiles softly at him and Zayn keeps staring, well, if he died might as well say it.

"I love you" he whispers, and Harry can't help the grin stretching on his face, Zayn leans in to catch his lips in a sweet gently slow kiss and Harry kisses back. If this was a dream, which he is sure it is, he never wants to wake up.

"I love you more" He whispers back leaning his forehead with Zayn's. Both smiling widely.

Zayn pulls away in confusion, "What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"Your aura" he pauses as he can feel Harry's aura, "I can feel it … but … It can't be. I'm dead, I saw the black room and I know what it meant … I …"

He looks up at Harry and Harry stares at his eyes, they were changing colors, and he can tell that those colors are _them_ , representing the kings, till it settled on _red_.

"I lost my powers … he … is gone … that place is no longer there … It doesn't make any sense"

Harry snaps out of it, and he finally process that Zayn _is_ alive. "I don't think I understand anything at all if I'm being honest"

"I need to get to the silver king. He always know what to do" Zayn gets up and as he reaches to the middle of the room, Liam walks in.

They stare at each other for a while, Liam is blinking, not sure of what he sees in front of him, and Zayn blinks, not sure of what he can say to Liam to forgive him.

"You … are alive"

"Um … yeah? I mean, I don't know. But, like … uh"

Liam glances at Harry then back at Zayn and narrows his eyes, "Was this a trick to get us here?"

"What? No! Liam I'd never do that!"

"Dead people don't just come back to life Zayn!" he shouts.

"They did before. Two times if I'm accurate" Harry said from his position on the bed. He gets up taking Zayn's hands in his own and heading towards the door.

Liam stops him giving him a stern look, "Don't come to me crying when he breaks your heart in three!" he hisses throwing a dirty look in Zayn's direction making him flinch. Harry sighs and continue walking with Zayn following behind.

Zayn doesn't blame Liam, he doesn't. But he's honest this time, he promised himself that he won't hurt anyone else anymore. He'd have to work his way to gain Liam's trust again but he doesn't mind.


	10. CHAPTER 9

"I know"

"You what?!" Zayn shouted, "You were going to put me in a fucking coffin!"

The silver king sighed, "I couldn't tell you what's happening with you. You were unconscious anyway. Besides, I was not entirely sure"

"Details … I'm not some psycho" Zayn gave him an annoyed look.

The silver king chuckled, "Zayn, you were the one who created the alternative space"

"I what?!"

"When did you start seeing it?"

"When I moved here"

"Exactly. Your mind was having too much trouble keeping you sane after all that happened, and you needed something to calm you down"

Zayn gave him a confused look so he continued, "Eventually, there was the 'reckless you' and the 'calm you' whatever you did was all you"

"So, wait … I'm a bipolar?"

"Not exactly. Sort of … But I couldn't really help you. It was your emotional state and you needed to get through it your own" he paused and smiled, "You just needed that special someone to help you move on and accept who you are"

Zayn kept staring at him and eventually smiled as well looking down, "Maybe" he whispered. "So, what now?" he looked up again.

"Whatever you want to do. As long as there is someone by your side, I still can't risk to get you hurt"

Zayn rolled his eyes, "You honestly get on my nerves"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The silver king allowed him to go wherever as long as there is someone with him, so he didn't hesitate to go back with Harry and Liam. Liam didn't talk to him at all, which hurts, but he understands, and he'll think of something.

It was still cold and Zayn took it as an excuse to sleep with Harry again. That's how they ended cuddled up in Harry's bed.

Zayn still could feel the cold green aura trying to reach him. He wasn't afraid of the green king himself, but a part of him was still telling him that he has something up his sleeves. He _did_ manipulate him before.

Zayn huffed and pressed his back more into Harry's chest, making Harry hold him more firmly. "You alright?" Harry asked kissing the back of his head.

"Just … cold" his body was shivering even though Harry was using his aura to warm him up.

"Honestly, how does your body temperature manage to get that low?" Harry asked but he made his aura heat up a bit.

Zayn turns to face him and stares for a while, Harry smiles at him then leans in to kiss him softly. Zayn's thoughts begin to fade, and maybe Harry is the perfect distraction to calm him down.

He rolls till he's on top of Harry and leans down to kiss him again, he slides his tongues on Harry's lower lip and Harry opens his mouth instantly welcoming him in. They battle for dominance and Harry doesn't put up much a fight, making Zayn win and starts exploring his mouth.

Harry flips them, and they pull back for air, "Fuck, Zee. Your kisses are officially my new drug" he leans his forehead to Zayn's.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely"

Zayn pulls on Harry's hair to tilt his head so he can kiss him again, "You're going to overdose then" and with that their lips lock again in a passionate kiss.

When they pull back again, Harry goes for his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking making Zayn moan tilting his head back to give Harry more space to work on. His body starts heating up till he's sweating.

Harry pulls back to take his shirt off and Zayn sits up to take his off as well. They both stare at each other for a minute until the tension is too much and Harry leans in to kiss him deeply.

He starts trailing kisses down Zayn's chest, stopping to lick and suck at his nipples, making Zayn moan again. He gets to just above his pants and starts undoing them. Zayn blinks at him then grabs his hands to stop him. Harry looks up in confusion.

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Obviously taking care of that" Harry points at his half hard dick in his pants.

"Yeah … And what are you going to do exactly?"

Harry stares at him for a while, "Do you not … want to?" he asks carefully.

Zayn avoids his gaze, "I … um … I don't know how it works … between guys" he says in a barely audible voice but Harry catches up and smiles.

"I'm gonna blow you" he states simply. And Zayn stares at him again then nods. Harry slides his pants down with his boxers and throws them away. He wraps his hands around the base and starts licking the tip slowly swirling his tongue around it. And Zayn bites his lip hard watching him.

Harry takes all of him and plays with his balls as he starts moving his head. "Fuck!" Zayn throws his head back unintentionally thrusting his hips forward. Harry doesn't gag though, he keeps bopping his head till Zayn pulls hard on his hair and he moans around Zayn sending shivers through Zayn's entire body.

"Harry" Zayn says breathless and pulls on Harry's hair harder till he pulls back to look at Zayn.

"You can come in my mouth" he says it and dives back in making Zayn curse loudly. Harry sucks harder and Zayn comes in his mouth with a loud moan of Harry's name. Harry swallows bopping his head a few times more then pulling back.

"Fuck … That … was amazing" Zayn says still panting. Harry smiles and leans up to kiss him but Zayn pushes at his chest to keep him away.

"Ew, no! Wash your mouth first!"

Harry stares at him, "How did your last hookups work?"

Zayn simply points to the bathroom and Harry shakes his head getting up but only reaching to his drawer to grab a lube and a condom.

Zayn eyes widen, "Hold it!"

Harry turns back to the bed and sits on it, Zayn scoots back making Harry roll his eyes, "I told you I'm not going to kiss you unless you wash your mouth"

Harry gives him an annoyed look, he's painfully hard it's frustrating, and Zayn is acting like a 13 year old. He groans loudly heading to the bathroom.

He gets back glaring at Zayn, "You're a huge turn off" Zayn glances down his body and smirks, "Sure, whatever you say"

He pulls Harry in for a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless, "Worth it" Harry shrugs and pushes Zayn back gently on the bed.

"So, um … how does it work?" Zayn asks nervously.

Harry leans in, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" he doesn't hesitate to say it.

"Then lay back and enjoy" he smiles at him, getting up to take off the rest of his clothes and getting back between Zayn's legs. He opens the lube bottle and Zayn speaks up again. "You didn't answer me"

Harry sighs, "It's like anal sex with a girl" Zayn snatches the lube bottle from his hands and Harry has to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Did you do it before?"

"Obviously" Harry gives him a bored look.

"Then you're used to it"

"Yes"

Zayn sits up, "Okay" Harry raises his eyebrows, "Since you're used to it, you just lay down and I'll do it"

Harry grabs the lube from him putting it next to them on the bed and pushing Zayn back on the bed, "You want to top?" he chuckles.

"And since when have you decided that I bottom?" Zayn glares at Harry who is having an amused expression.

"Fine, let's make a bet"

Zayn raises his eyebrows as Harry leans in to whisper in his ears, "If I managed to make you feel so good that you're screaming and begging for more" his voice is getting deeper and Zayn normally doesn't flinch, but it's _so sexy_ , and he would admit that Harry is very sexy and it's too much that he has to bite his lip hard to stop him from moaning right there.

But his body betrays him when Harry starts nibbling at his ear making Harry release a deep chuckle, and Zayn feels himself harden, "Eager, are we?" Harry teases.

Then he pulls back sitting and Zayn whines making Harry chuckle again, "But seriously, if I did … You'll have to wear girly clothes and walk down the street"

Zayn scoffs at him, "Not happening"

"And if I didn't … I'll be the one wearing girly clothes and running down the streets"

Zayn squints his eyes at Harry, he doesn’t just throw bets like that. And him smirking while looking down at him making shivers run through his body, in a good way. That he's wondering how would it feel.

"Fine" he manages to say and Harry smiles widely opening the lube bottle and putting some on his fingers. He traces a finger on his entrance and leans in to kiss Zayn, "Just relax, okay?" he slowly enters a finger and Zayn furrows his eyebrows together, "How does it feel?"

"Weird" Zayn replies, and Harry starts slowly thrusting his finger and he can feel that Zayn's insides are _so tight_. And he is basically a virgin when it comes to gay sex. Harry has to stop himself from touching his throbbing, already leaking cock until he slides inside Zayn and _feels_ him.

He slides a second finger and Zayn is still having the same expression on his face and all that Harry can think about is how cute he looks, "I should really record that"

Zayn looks up at still in confusion and Harry shakes his head with a smile on his face and leans in to kiss Zayn softly. He inserts a third finger and Zayn hisses, "It'll get better, I promise" he puts butterfly kisses all over Zayn's face, "I would never hurt you"

He starts stretching him, and Zayn shuts his eyes tightly, "Better my ass, it's-" then he moans when Harry finds his sweet spot and keeps rubbing it, "Fuck, Harry!" Harry smirks and keeps sucking at his neck.

He pulls his fingers away, putting a condom on himself then lubing it. He starts slowly entering and Zayn gasps pushing him away, "No, wait! Stop!" Harry slides off him and leans in to kiss him, "Just relax"

Zayn glares at him, "You're so big, it'd never go in!"

Harry takes another deep breath, "Zee, I'd never hurt you. I just need you to relax and trust me"

"I need to start looking for a cute outfit that you'll be wearing tomorrow" he fires back.

Harry stares at him for a while, "Look, if you don't want to do it, that's fine" he starts getting up and Zayn frowns quickly pulling him back.

He shakes his head kissing Harry, "You're giving me mixed signals, I don’t know what the hell to do, Zayn" he mumbles against Zayn's lips.

Zayn lays back on the bed, "I trust you" he offers Harry a soft smile, and Harry sighs, "Zayn, we can stop if you don't want to"

Zayn shakes his head, "I do want you"

Harry leans in catching his lips again, "Seriously, we can wait-"

"Harry, get it over with before I lose my patience" he gives him a playful glare and Harry chuckles nodding.

He slides in once more slowly and intertwines one of his hands with Zayn's on the bed, giving him a squeeze of assurance, trailing sweet kisses on his neck, jaw, face, and lips. His other hand rubbing at his sides as he inches deeper.

"Fuck!" Zayn hisses as he tries to adjust to Harry inside of him, once he's balls deep in he waits for a while, "Move"

Harry nods and starts thrusting slowly, he changes his angle and aims for his prostates thrusting harder. Zayn moan loudly, "You good?" Harry asks between thrusts and Zayn nods. His head is leant back on the pillows, mouth is apart, he's sweating and panting, eyes fluttering shut and his face is flushed, Harry is more turned on.

Harry fastens his pace thrusting in deeper, and Zayn screams in pleasure. His back is arching, and Harry is just sucking at the skin he reaches, making Zayn shudder beneath him. And he wants to save this moment forever. Zayn is looking _beyond_ beautiful when he's all fucked up.

Zayn comes with a loud scream of Harry's name making his insides clutch tightly around Harry and Harry loses it, thrusting harder and deeper until he's coming as well. He slows his thrusts until Zayn is whimpering from over sensation and pushing Harry away. Harry pulls out, ties the condom and throws it away, flopping on the bed next to Zayn.

He gets up once he gained his breathing, grabs a towel and cleans both of them. Then he wraps his arms around Zayn pulling the covers over them.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me gay sex was this good?"

Harry laughs, "I _did_ tell you I'd make you feel so good"

Zayn turns his head to look at him, "I'll have to return the favor then" he smirks.

Harry laughs again, "Babe, the only time you'll be topping, is you, riding me"

Zayn bats his eyelashes and looks up at him with big eyes, "Please?" he pouts.

"Damn you and your beautiful eyes"

"Does this mean a yes?"

"Keep dreaming"

"I'm serious!"

Harry sighs and kisses him, "So you don't want me fucking you anymore?"

Zayn bites his lip as Harry smirks, "Which reminds me … I won"

Zayn groans and turns away again, "I will be picking up your outfit, love"

Zayn turns again to him, "If I ride you, would you drop it?"

"Stop making me getting boners" Zayn smirks, "But no, a bet is a bet. And, I _will_ be getting you riding me. So it's a win win for me" Zayn huffs in annoyance and turns to his side. He is right though, he may be looking forward to feel Harry inside of him again. He is sure his face is resembling a tomato right now.

Harry on the other hand, is sure he's going to get a heart attack seeing Zayn in a female clothes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I can't believe you're still sleeping!" Harry sits on the bed looking down at Zayn who opens his eyes glaring at Harry.

"Someone is grumpy at mornings"

"It's your fucking fault!"

Harry frowns, "What did I do?"

"My ass hurts like hell!"

Harry smirks, "Sorry" making Zayn glare at him and turns on the other side.

"Aww, come on" Harry leans in to kiss the back of his head, "I'll take care of you, I promise. Whatever you want I'll get it to you, all you need is ask, princess"

"Don't call me that" he scoffs.

"For today, I will" he smirks, and Zayn whines.

"I can't even sit up" he turns to pout at Harry making him coo.

"Come on, I'll get you to shower" he picks him up carefully bridal style and leads him to the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why did you get me _these_?" Zayn asks holding a bra and panties, obviously annoyed.

"Hey! You have to wear them" and Zayn groans loudly, "Also, make sure you shave" Zayn glares at him grabbing the clothes Harry got him and stomping his way to the bathroom.

Harry can't help but laugh and gets up exiting the room heading to the bar where Liam and Niall were.

Zayn is cursing at every piece of clothes while shaving his entire body, honestly, couldn't he choose something different?! The extra smooth skin is so girly and he hates it. He hates how the clothes fits him so well, showing curves he never knew existed.

Harry even got him a girly headband which was _totally_ not necessary. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and he now understands why many people told him that he looks 'girly' in some way. He bangs his head on the wall a few times. He hates Harry. Well, not hate _'hate'_ but more like he is going to make him pay.

He can't believe that he even got him fucking heels. He takes a deep breath. Once he is out of the door he's taking off these heels hitting Harry in the face. He smirks, he got more than one way to torture Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn opens the door of the bar with an annoyed expression. Niall stares. Liam stares for a while then tries so hard to hold his laughter recognizing Zayn. Zayn glares at him in return. Harry is having a hard time breathing, with an obvious tent in his pants.

Zayn is wearing a red crop top, black skirt that hangs from below his bellybutton to just cover his ass. Which shows his small waist and he's sure that if he ever bent so lightly or some air came in the way it'd give him a perfect view of the black panties he's wearing that's hugging his ass in the best way. Black stockings that reaches his middle thigh and black heels. He's also wearing a red ribbon hairband that pushes his hair back revealing his beautiful big eyes, he got some faint make-up on, red lipstick with mascara and eyeliner.

"Fuck" Harry whispers to himself as he eyes Zayn up and down.

"You're so paying for this, Styles" he mumbles walking towards the front door. Harry quickly blocks his way making Zayn arches an eye brow.

"No way I'm letting you out looking like this, baby"

Zayn smirks and leans back, "A bet is a bet, Styles. Now move" he bats his eyelashes at him.

Niall nudges Liam, "Who's the chick?" he whispers making Liam double his laughing, Zayn turns to glare at him once more.

"You should let the lady out, Harry" Liam manages to say after his laughter dies.

"I would ask you to come with me" Zayn says in a high pitch voice as his eyes slowly drags their way down, "But you seem to have a problem" he smirks.

Harry grabs Zayn's waist turning him and leading him back to his room, "Where's your manners?!" Zayn scoffs at him, "That's not a way to treat a lady!"

"Let's go, Ni!" Liam shouts grabbing Niall's arms leading him out of the bar.

"Wait, where are we going?" Niall asks in confusion.

"I don't want to hear my best mates moaning each other's names"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry immediately attached his lips to Zayn's once he got him in his bedroom, pinning him to the wall and grinding roughly on him.

Zayn isn't protesting, the way Harry looked at him earlier turned him on making him hard as well. He should be mad at him for turning him to a girl, but he's loving the way he got Harry so jealous, making him even sexier.

"The things you do to me" Harry whispers in a deep voice while sucking at his neck making Zayn moan loudly, and he wants to tell Harry the same. He isn't gay for god's sake. But the things Harry does to him are _indescribable_.

Harry leads them back to the bed and he keeps eyeing Zayn for a long while, he swears he's about to come already in his pants. Zayn is getting impatient, getting extremely hot under Harry's intense gaze and he wants to make a move but Harry's dominating presence and determined eyes are making him freeze in his place.

Harry then quickly discards his clothes but takes his time undressing Zayn. Delivering kisses to his feet once he gets his heels off. Sucking at his thighs when taking his stockings off. Mouthing at his dick while ever so slowly taking his panties off. And it's too much, Zayn is feeling so lightheaded and he's _desperate_ for Harry to get inside of him already.

"You're so beautiful" Harry returns to kiss him on the lips and he takes his time licking every part of Zayn's mouth and sucking at his tongue while pulling away. "Turn and lay on your stomach" he demands and Zayn does what he's told.

Harry spreads his legs wider and slides his tongue at his entrance, circling around it. And Zayn wants to shout at him to stop teasing him already, but all that comes out of his mouth are moans and Harry's name being shouted.

Harry finally inserts his tongue in and he starts thrusting in and out, stretching him and basically eating his ass that got Zayn squirming underneath him. And it feels so good, but it's not enough. He wants to be filled in.

"Harry … want you …" he says breathlessly and Harry pulls away. Harry uses his own pre-cum to lube his dick and slides inside of Zayn who gasps at the sudden contact and grips the sheets tighter.

Harry leans in to bite at his shoulders and neck reaching a hand to stroke Zayn in time with his thrusting, his other hand keeping a firm hold on Zayn's waist keeping him in place. He's pounding relentlessly into him, and Zayn is screaming.

He comes so hard that he's seeing stars but Harry is still ponding into him chasing his own release. Harry comes inside of him and the feeling of Harry filling him up is so good. Harry slows his thrusts riding his orgasm then he flops on top of Zayn until he gains his breathing and pulls out slowly.

"Fuck!" He never felt so blessed in his entire life, and he knows he's falling more and more in love with Zayn with every moment they spend together. He doesn't want that to change. He turns to his side to see Zayn blacked out, "Shit!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A/N**

**I'll be starting another Zarry story called 'The Last Exile'. This won't be on hold, I'll be still updating both fics.**

**Thank you for your time ♥**


	11. CHAPTER 10

Zayn flutters his eyes open to see himself laying on the _floor_.

He frowns sitting up and realizing that he's at the slate's room. Wait. _He thought that he had full control over his powers now?_

"The hell you want from me now?" he mumbles staring at the slate. And it's like the slate is responding to him, glowing with an aura that he never felt before. It's connected to the slate but he doesn't recognize it. Like a strain's aura, much like himself. But he is not scared. The aura isn't terrifying, it's … _inviting_. And he could feel _exactly_ where it leads him to.

"You seem to like this place a lot" Zayn turns to see the silver king smiling at him, his tone is teasing and Zayn rolls his eyes turning his gaze back to the slate. He should tell him, that he didn't mean to come here, that something is probably off, but he keeps his mouth shut, feeling the same inviting aura from before.

But he can't go. None of the kings would allow him to go alone, and he doesn't even know _why_ he wants to go there alone. He stands up, "I'll be with my friends" he says and walks past the silver king who smirks at him.

"Have fun … Hope you don't fall again while … doing _it_ " Zayn blushes and walks faster, the silver king laughs from where he left him. He told him that he simply fell when the silver king picked him up the following day and saw him limping - _he blames Harry_ -, but of course he didn't believe him. Well, at least he didn't oppose their relationship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The silver king drops Zayn at the bar then leaves once knowing Harry is there.

Liam is standing behind the counter and Niall is busy doing something on his laptop. Liam glances his way but his face isn't showing a happy expression, and it hurts Zayn that Liam still doesn't trust him. He sits on a stool biting on his lip nervously, "Hey"

Liam looks up, still with a blank expression, "Hi" then goes back to cleaning the glasses.

Zayn sighs, "Liam-" he tries but Liam puts a hand up.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. What would you like to have?" Okay, Zayn is definitely hurt now. Liam is using his 'customer attitude' with him and he doesn't want that. He wants his friend back.

"I would like to have a talk with you" he tries again. Liam blinks at him once then turns his gaze to the door when Harry comes in. He doesn't leave though and Zayn turns his head as well and smiles once he spots Harry who smiles back at him and wraps his arms around his waist giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Liam watches. He notices how both smile into the kiss and maybe Zayn isn't playing anymore but he still has this weird sensation that something is wrong. He doesn’t want neither of them hurt. He wouldn't admit it, but Zayn was … _still_ one of his friends. He turns to leave though and Zayn turns with a sad expression when he does.

"He's still mad at me"

"Probably, but you know Liam. He's just being the overprotective big brother" Harry smiles at him.

"He hates me"

"He doesn’t" Harry rolls his eyes.

Zayn feels the same aura from earlier and it's leading him where Liam went to. A shiver runs through his spine. _What if Liam gets hurt because of him? What if the aura isn’t as peaceful as he thought?_ "Um, I'd love to stay with you" he turns to Harry, "But I really need to fix things up" He walks backwards, "Wish me luck" he tries for a smile but it soon fades away.

He opens the door and steps into the hallway. Liam is leaning on the wall with his phone in his hands. Zayn can still feel the aura inside this place, but he can't pinpoint where exactly. Liam looks up at him with raised brows, "I thought you were going to stay with Harry"

Zayn walks carefully towards him, "Both of you matter to me, and I don't want to lose any of you" Liam avoids his gaze and turns back to his phone, "Liam, please, you know me!"

Liam sighs, "Look, if Harry's happy and you're happy, I'm happy"

"You don't sound like it" Liam turns off his phone and looks up at Zayn. And he looks _hurt_ but also _genuine_ and he wouldn't lie, they used to be best of friends, and he hates how things turned so distant between them, how some unfortunate events that neither has a hand in it did that.

"What's the harm in second chances?" Zayn looks at him in surprise and Liam chuckles, "That's what friends are for, yeah?" Zayn smiles widely and relief is written all over his face as he literally jumps on Liam hugging him tightly. Liam hugs him back.

"Thank you. I promise, you won't regret it" Zayn's smile falls as he starts to relax - _extra comfortably_ \- in Liam's arms. He pulls back and forces another smile out and he's glad Liam doesn't notice anything weird as he keeps his own smile on his face.

"I should-" Zayn clears his throat and points at the door behind him. Liam knits his brows together, "I'll call you" Zayn offers with another smile as he heads towards the door. Two things he has in mind now. Liam is back as his friend. The same aura keeps pulling him to it. He needs to somehow manage to get to it, but it seems to run away whenever he tries to catch it.

He tells Harry that the silver king is waiting for him outside and he feels bad for lying, but it's for the best. No one would allow him to go, and it'd kill him -literally- if he didn't follow the aura.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn keeps walking where the aura leads him and he ends up in front of a building. The aura stops there and he doesn't know where to go from here so he enters it. It looks like a normal building, only it's not occupied by anyone. It's completely deserted but looks in a good shape. That's supposed to tell him off, that he probably should turn on his heels but he finds himself walking further into the building.

He opens a door and it looks like a hospital room. Lots of medical tools and beds. All made and clean. He'd have thought that this is a day off for the company or something, but the front door was opened, and that's _creepy_.

He doesn't stop despite everything and he walks into another room that is more like a huge office place. Lots of desks, neatly placed and clean, with different devices connected to each. He hears a voice behind him and he turns quickly. He notices something moving and he slowly approaches it. It disappears into another room and Zayn follows it.

Inside, there is a pile of files, papers everywhere along with photos scattered all over the room. He bends to pick one of the photos and he sees it's a young girl. There are more photos of children and he guesses the files belong to those kids as well. Another sound startles him and he drops the photo to follow it.

Again, he starts to feel the aura directing him to the other direction, and he starts climbing up the stairs towards it. There he finds someone with their knees bent and their head between their arms. They slowly look up and he notices it's a girl probably a teenager judging from her looks.

"You came" She speaks up and Zayn furrows his brows in confusion. _She knew he would come?_ Well, of course, she _led_ him here. The aura is obviously coming from her.

"Do you know me?" The girl starts to stand up slowly and nods.

"We're alike"

"Alike?" Zayn asks. The girl nods again. Something moves behind him and he turns quickly to find a cat making its way towards the girl.

"Sorry if he scared you" The girl picks up the cat, "He likes to wander around"

"What is this place?" Zayn glances around him. The girl does the same then shrugs. "Why did you lead me here? What do you want from me?"

"I told you … We're alike"

Zayn sighs, "What's your name?" He tries a different approach. The girl looks at him for a long while and she tilts her head to the side, thinking of an answer.

"They used to call me no.4"

Zayn furrow his brows, "No.4? Wait. Who used to call you that?" The girl puts a finger over her mouth asking him to keep quiet. Zayn approaches her slowly until the space between them can be filled with whispers, "Is there anyone here other than yourself?" The girl nods. "Kids like you?"

"I'm not a kid!" She whisper shouts. "There used to be many of us"

"Used to?" The girls nods once more. "How about we get out of here first? Then we could talk" The girls bites her lip then shakes her head. "Why not?" The girl keeps quiet, "I can't help you if you wouldn't talk to me"

The girl sighs and puts the cat down, "I made a name for myself" it wasn't what Zayn asked for but he'd go along, "You can call me Maya"

"Okay, Maya. That's a very beautiful name" he smiles at the girl, "Since you tried to reach me I'd say that you already trust me?" The girl nods, "Well, I'm not going to hurt you, you believe me, right?" The girl nods again. "I need to get you out of here"

"But … What about …" the girl glances around her.

"Your friends? We can also take them along" He has no idea where he'll take the kids, probably to the bar, or back at either the gold king's resident or the silver's. He'll know their story later, but they called for his help and he wasn't going to back down, not when he could finally help someone with his powers instead of making _damage_.

"They can't" The girl whispers.

"Why not?" The girl bites her lip again. "Take me to them. I'll convince them" Or he'll _try_ to. The girl seems hesitant for a moment then nods stepping away from him. Zayn follows her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I woke up late and didn't even hear the alarm. It's a first, but feels familiar"

The gold king turns, "None of the guards noticed him go inside. He's doing it again"

"Not on purpose" The silver king interrupted him, "He seemed to be confused as well when I found him this morning"

"What does this suppose to mean? Is it the green king again?"

"No" The silver king frowned, "He hates him, the green aura terrifies him. He'd have told me"

"Then …"

"Someone is messing around with his powers … Someone that is able to reach him from afar … Someone that isn't a king"

"This is not good. We better have our eyes on him more. Where is he?"

"With the red king, you don't need to worry" The silver king stands up, "I'll try to look for any usual information … Knowing Zayn, he wouldn't tell us straight away"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn was still following the girl around the building when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out quietly and mentally groans when he sees the silver king's name flashing on the screen. The girl stops in front of a door and turns to him. "One sec" he gives her an apologetic look and slides the answer icon.

 _"What are you doing alone?!"_ A shout fills his ears, of course they'd track him. He knew it would come sooner or later. _"Do you have any idea about what are you doing?"_

"Yes" he replies confidently.

 _"Someone could be luring you for god knows what, and you … I'm on my way"_ Zayn rolls his eyes and the girl starts opening the door, _"Just make sure that you avoid whatever you face … Are you okay?"_ Zayn blinks at the sight in front of him.

"Here they are" the girl tells him and his mouth gapes a little.

_"Zayn?!"_

"What … What are those?" Zayn asks shakily.

_"What? Zayn? What's happening?"_

"You wanted to see my friends … Here they are" The girl smirks at him as she straightens up. "I told you … we're alike … You belong with us"

_"Zayn?!"_


	12. CHAPTER 11

There are big glass tubes filled with some sort of liquid that Zayn's can't quite define, and inside those tubes, there are human bodies. From the way it looks, they don't seem alive, with no source of air, they surely died long ago. There are other children, teenagers, that are standing inside. They're not many, Zayn could count about five of them. But what catches his sight the most, is the little guy sitting on a chair with his head down. His body is so thin, his skin is pale, and Zayn can tell there are some marks on his arms that shows there have been something attached to him before.

_"Zayn?!"_

The silver king's voice makes him blink and he's about to reply when the phone is snatched away from behind him and he turns quickly to see it crushed between the green king's hands. The first thing that comes to his mind, is that he can't feel his aura at all. The second thing his mind is shouting at him to not be scared. He can handle kings.

"You can't harm me"

The green king smirks, "And you can't either" Zayn holds his ground narrowing his eyes at him. "As much as your powers can do great damage, your weakness is so obvious" Zayn takes a step forward but someone holds his hands from behind. He turns his head to see one of those teenagers, a boy, moved from his place which he was standing at. Zayn blinks twice slowly. Everything seems to have disappeared from around him and he can't see other than the boy spinning in circles. He blinks one more time and squints his eyes then everything he sees is black, and he falls to the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn wakes up on a bed, but he can't move. Both of his hands and legs are tied to the bed, and there are some medical tubes connected to his body at one end, and at the boy he'd seen earlier sitting on that chair from another, and then to a machine that Zayn could only guess it's not a good thing.

Maya is sitting inside the room as well and she approaches him when she notices he's awake.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you … badly"

Zayn blinks at her, "Maya, whatever he told you is a lie. Please, get us out"

She shakes her head, "He doesn't lie to us. He's good to us. You'll see" she starts walking away.

"Is this what you wanted me here for?" he shouts after her.

She stops and turns, "It wasn't me" Zayn frowns and Maya walks out of the door.

There's a moment of silence where Zayn tries to break free but doesn't succeed.

"Don't bother" he hears a voice coming from next to him and he turns his head to look at the boy. "It'll be over soon anyway" his voice is broken, shaken, and Zayn can't help but feel a glimpse of the aura he felt before. If Maya wasn't the one who lured him here, then …

"It's your aura" the boy looks up at him and Zayn gasps slightly. His eyes are red, and his whole face is so pale but at the same time there are black and blue spots over his face.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to" he looks down again, "But they used it. It wasn't my intention"

"Who used it? Why? And what on earth is going to happen to us?"

The boy looks up again and by the expression on his face, it doesn't look good. Zayn takes a deep breath for what's coming.

"All of us are strains, just like you. That's why Maya told you, you belong to us" Zayn nods, "Maya is capable of transferring auras, that's why you thought that my aura is hers. I guess I was desperate for a way out that she used it to make you believe that we needed help … Well, we do" he pauses to take a shaky breath in and Zayn just wants to get up and hug him, tell him that he's going to find a way out somehow.

"The one who touched you is able to make illusions. That's why you thought you're inside a hospital when you're really not. And he's also able to mess with the mind, making it unconscious" Zayn sighs. "There's another girl between us that is able to hide auras, that's why you couldn't feel the green king's aura, and me …" his eyes trail on the machine connected to both, "I'm similar to you in some way, I can take auras away. Not king's, I'm not that powerful like you. But strains … And that includes you" Zayn gulps.

"So he wants to take my powers away?"

The boy sends him an apologetic look, "He'll take it away, and with the help of the others and this machine. He can have your powers to himself. That's why we're both connected to this machine, and he will be at another end of it soon but …" he trails as he looks down and Zayn can't help the panic that threatens to rise up to his nerves. "I can't guarantee that neither of us would live afterwards … It hurts" he breaks and Zayn finds the strength not to break and calms him down.

"Hey …" he tries to sound as calm and collected as possible, "It's going to be alright. I promise …" he trails as well, because in all honesty, he isn't sure he'd live.

The door opens and the green king comes in with Maya and two others trailing behind. He gives a smile towards Zayn and the other boy as the three help him to get attached to the machine. He doesn't say much, none of them say a word, and Zayn turns his head to the side to watch the boy again who seemed to panic with the way his body is shaking.

"Don't you think he should at least get some rest?" Zayn turns towards the green king, "He might die during the process, and you might never have what you want"

The green king glances over the boy, "He's not going to die" and lays himself on the bed next to them. "Start" he tells the other three and they nod, each moving to do something, pressing some buttons here and there.

There's a sharp pain that hits Zayn and he turns his head to see the boy whimpering already. Another sharp bolt runs through his body and he gasps at the third. All that Zayn sees is a green button turning red before his eyes shut tightly and he screams in pain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_He's back at that place again. It's all dark, and the orbs that were shining before is now dull. Every orb is breaking and turning to dust, one by one. But he's still there, moving his fingers over the dust, hoping that the orbs would reform somehow. He didn't think he'd be back at that place again. He thought it'd be over by now. But he thought wrong._

Zayn opens his eyes slowly. He's lying on the floor, and he is sure that his body is aching from head to toe. There's nothing in the small room, but the door is opened slightly and there's a faint light coming from it.

He tries to sit up and he instantly feels his head throbbing. His throat is dry and his eyelids are heavy and his eyes hurt to just dart them from one place to the other. He settles for closing his eyes and laying back on the floor. He feels so heavy to move a muscle and he falls asleep again, that he isn't sure if he actually slept or just lost consciousness.

There's a faint whisper next to his ear and Zayn finds himself fighting to open his eyes again. There's a girl, one he'd seen before, kneeling beside him with a glass of water and a plate of food. She helps him sit up and drink the much needed water. He doesn't eat though, he can't. It's too tiring to do that.

She helps him stand up next and moves them towards the door. She sometimes whisper to him, telling him that it's alright, that she got him, that he can do it, but Zayn doesn't speak. If his mind is able to process the hearing then that's more than enough for him.

"I can't go with you from here" she whispers to him once they're outside the building. She points towards a direction telling him to keep walking from there, and if he can, then possibly run.

"The boy …" Zayn manes to croak out.

She looks down, letting go of him to try stand on his own, "He didn't make it"

Zayn feels his heart shattering. That poor boy just wanted help, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to die for a mistake that he didn't do. He didn't deserve to die just because he was cursed by the slate. Because he was given something he never asked for. Maya was right, they're all alike. And maybe she was sending a desperate silent plea for him to save them, but him being the fool he is decided to go alone. Look how things turned out.

Zayn blames himself, the slate, the green king and maybe he'd put more blame on other kings if he'd told them and didn't agree to help.

The girl sends him a sad smile motioning for him to go and hurries back inside. If he stayed, he can't help anyone, but at least if he left now he might be able to bring help back. He nods and tries to walk towards the direction she pointed at earlier. He tries so hard to concentrate on walking rather than fainting in the middle of the street. He knows that this girl sneaked him out from the way they were walking, and he really appreciates that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_It's been three weeks._

Three weeks since Zayn disappeared and no one could trace him. All that they found was his cellphone, crashed, and no longer can be used, inside a deserted building.

Harry blames himself the most. He allowed Zayn to walk away without even making sure that the silver king is actually waiting for him. The gold king along with the blue and the silver took the legal way of tracing while he and his clan took the underground route. Although neither found anything, Harry never stopped. He'd still go out at nights that he can’t sleep in hoping that somehow he'd find a clue leading them to Zayn.

Right now though, he was sitting far away from the city, near the shore, but not close enough for the sand to reach him. Over a building, he can see the ocean waves and feel the cold wind blowing around him. The first thought that comes to his mind is that he hopes Zayn is at someplace _warm_. Zayn always hated the cold weather.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees something moving down the streets. He turns his head and tries to see through the darkness of the night, it seems like a person, moving slowly, almost limping, or can't hold his balance. His mind snaps at him and he quickly makes his way down, jumping off the building and landing close to the person.

The figure collapses and Harry is quick to gather the person in his arms. His eyes widen when he sees who they are.

 _Zayn_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"His body condition is more than bad, but he's still alive. His breathing is normal … Shouldn't we contact the silver king?" Liam asks.

"Yeah …" Harry trails as he sits on the bed next to an unconscious Zayn. Liam is at his other side. Liam nods as he gets up dialing the silver king and telling him that they found Zayn.

Soon after, the silver king arrives, but can't do much. He just waits for Zayn to wake up so he can heal properly. He can't make any contact with Zayn's unconscious mind so all they can do it wait.

Harry stays by his side until he opens his eyes, brushing his hair softly, and keeping him warm.

"Hey" Harry whispers as Zayn flutter his eyes open, leaning closer. It takes Zayn a minute to register where he is, trying to trail his eyes upwards to see Harry. He smiles weakly at him but doesn't reply or move. He's still too tired to do that.

"I'll just be out for a second to get the silver king, okay?" Zayn just closes his eyes again as Harry moves away from him and he already misses the warmth he provides. Not just his aura.

The silver king is soon by his side holding his hands. "Zayn?" he waits for him to open his eyes again.

"I can't" Zayn says, barely audible. The silver king frowns, "I lost my powers"

"Zayn … What happened?"

"There are other kids … Help them"

"Where?"

Zayn thinks for a minute. He doesn't remember anything other than walking straight towards the direction the girl told him about. He doesn't know for how long he kept walking and wasn't aware of his surroundings either. He even doubt he kept walking straight. He tries to tell them that much, getting his voice to work as best as he can. Harry tells them about the place he found him at and the direction he came from and the silver king sends a word to the gold king telling him as much, allowing him to search the said area.

Zayn can't heal himself since he lost his powers, and they had to go the traditional way. His body didn't have much outside bruises, but it was damaged deeply from the shock that was caused by the machine, his lack of food and water, and being unconscious for a long time.

The silver king decides to leave him with his friends. He needs it. If he's going to recover, he needs those who are close to him the most. And he couldn't get Zayn out of Harry's bed anyway. His grip was so loose around Harry's own, but it was enough to say that he didn't want to leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Zayn?" Harry strokes his cheek gently to find it freezing under his touch. He sighs. Zayn and the cold weather is never a good combination. Zayn looks up at him, he looks tired still, but there's something else bothering him.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you" he smiles and Zayn's eyes trail downwards.

"Did they find anything?" His voice is still hoarse and Harry debates now on whether or not let him speak.

"They found the place like you described, but no one was there"

"It's my fault-"

"It isn't" Harry interrupts him.

"Everywhere I go someone dies" Zayn sighs and closes his eyes again. Since he was young it's haunting him, and even when he lost his powers, he can't help but feel like a burden to all of his friends. It's hurting, exhausting, and makes him feel worse about himself.

"It's _not_ your fault" Harry insists. Zayn doesn't have the strength to argue back so he keeps silent. Half of the blame can be thrown on him actually, and he's alright with that. Harry doesn't ask about how he's feeling either because Zayn wouldn't say he's alright, and he _isn't_ in fact, so he just settles beside him on the bed, cuddling him from behind and allowing Zayn to relax for a while. It's a nice feeling to know that Zayn still relaxes in his arms the most as he gives the back of his neck a lingering soft goodnight kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well, it's nice to see you awake and functioning" Liam smiles widely when he spots Zayn sitting on the bed, "Harry just went out to take care of something. And I _am_ a friend so …"

Zayn smiles, "Thanks" his voice is less hoarse than before, his eyes aren't as heavy to dart around, and he's able to move his body with a slightest ease than before. He's freezing still though. Although it's morning. But Zayn doesn't say anything about it, just hugs the covers closer to his body as Liam hands him a cup of coffee along with a light breakfast. And he actually eats.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks softly sitting across from him on the bed.

"Better … Still awful, but better" Liam gives him a sympathetic look, "I know I can't help anyone anymore, but … I'm still responsible for this, Liam!"

"You _were_ reckless" Liam nods, not making it any better. " _Are_ actually" he corrects himself making Zayn roll his eyes, "I believe everything happens for a reason. What's done is done, stop thinking about that and help make the future better"

"A reason?" Zayn mumbles under his breath. Probably to teach him a lesson to never _ever_ interfere in anything. God, his interference is the worst of the worst. The silver king made a good choice by making him hidden all those years. At least no one was hurt because of him. One thought sparkles inside his brain … His death is actually beneficial to everyone.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" Liam pulls out his phone and hands it to him. "You're … shivering" Liam frowns.

"Just cold" Zayn replies with a shrug as he sends a message to the silver king. He knows he's busy, and he knows it's because of him, and he doesn't want to be a more bother to him, so he just leaves him a message, asking for him to get him back to his Blimp or at the golden king's residence. He's done causing trouble for people. Him being away is the best option.

He smiles back at Liam as he picks up his cup of coffee again after handing him his phone back. Liam doesn't leave him, instead, he moves in closer for Zayn to have a little more warmth. Zayn smiles again in appreciation as he leans into Liam's embrace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry sees Zayn just before he leaves with the silver king. And despite the fact that he's wearing layers and layers of clothes, he's shaking horribly, but still making his way towards the door. He notices Harry and smiles.

"Um … I'll be going. But I'll call" and even his voice is shaky. Harry moves forward engulfing him in a tight hug and hopefully increasing the heat in Zayn's body to stop shaking. It works, his aura is doing the perfect job, and Zayn hums softly into his chest, his muscles are relaxing and he reaches his hands behind Harry's neck to bring him in for a kiss.

"I don't mind you staying" Harry mumbles against Zayn's lips. "Stay" he almost begs. He wants him close, he can always keep him warm, and he swore to protect him.

Zayn's hands fall to cup Harry's face stroking his face with his thumb. He wants to stay, but he simply can't. He doesn't want Harry to blame himself for anything that's going to happen to him, he doesn't want to be a heavy weight on Harry's shoulders and he loves him so much to cause more damage to his life than he already has.

"I'll call you" he repeats instead and pulls back from Harry's warmth that he already regrets as his body's temperature begins to get lower. But he doesn't stay for Harry to notice that much and leaves with the silver king. It was a better option to be with him than near the slate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The silver king doesn't want to leave Zayn alone. Leaving him alone leads to unwelcomed catastrophes and he finds himself leading him to the golden king's residence instead. At least he lost his powers so he isn’t connected to the slate anymore, but there are extra guards at his room, and some hidden cameras, just for his safety … And others' as well.

Zayn doesn't object. He does what he's told. He decided he won't be a burden and he won't. If they could even get rid of him then he won't mind either.

He's gotten a new phone, and he texts Liam instead of Harry to have a little company in his boring life. Liam accepts the invitation and he's soon at the door.

"Glad to see you're doing well" Liam glances at his hair to which Zayn gives him a confused look, "You changed your hair" Liam points out.

"I've always pushed my hair back with a hairband" he narrows his eyes at Liam.

"Yes. Well, no … I mean, the bleached strokes. They look lovely, though!" Zayn frowns, he hadn't bleached his hair. He picks up his phone and opens the front camera. He stares for a while, he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror this morning, but this is definitely new.

"Apparently I did" he replies slowly.

There's a moment of silence in which Zayn closes his phone and throws away until Liam speaks up again, "Everything is alright between you and Harry?"

"Yes?" _Dunno, maybe? Why?_

"You haven't been picking up his calls or replying to his texts"

"I do!" Zayn protests, "Not all the time, but I do"

"And what's so busy in your life here that you don’t find a time to?" Liam raises an eyebrow.

Zayn sighs, defeated, "I don't him to worry about me" he says quietly.

"You're definitely making him worry by _not_ replying" Liam sighs as well, "He says he's giving you time … But for what Zayn?"

Zayn glances at the air-conditioning and thinks about raising the heat a bit. It's been too much lately that he himself doesn't know what exactly is happening to his body. No one is able to sit beside him in the same room without sweating and he's still wearing layers of clothes. His eyes snap back to Liam and what he's talking about. Harry. He's been a shitty boyfriend.

"I don't … feel well" Liam doesn't look convinced, and he can't honestly tell Liam how he feels. He can't describe it. He blames the winter. That must be it. "I just …" he sighs, "I'll apologize to him. Properly" but in all honesty, he still feels like he shouldn't leave this room.

Liam shakes his head, "You want to get back with me? I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you"

Zayn thinks about saying no but Liam is starting to have his doubts again, that Zayn isn't the one who does commitments. So Zayn finds himself agreeing. Well, he's not wanted anymore, he has nothing to offer, so going anyway doesn't harm anyone … It doesn't. Zayn convinces himself that much.

Zayn gets up putting a jacket on everything else he wears, and he looks funny. Like he gained extra fats in his body. Well, he doesn’t really mind it. Except the fact that he's going outside, to the real weather and he takes a deep breath before turning off the air-conditioning and heading out with Liam. But not before informing the gold king of so.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Seriously, I feel like your body is a big ice cube" Liam glances at a shivering Zayn.

"This was _your_ idea!" Zayn says in protest as he gets out of the car and following Liam inside the bar. His eyes immediately land on Harry who smiles brightly when he sees him. And he doesn't get the chance to sit up before Zayn is sitting on his lap and hugging him tightly making Harry chuckle as he falls back into his seat.

Niall keeps his eyes glued to his laptop when he hears them kiss and Liam laughs.

Zayn settles with Harry on the couch, satisfied with the warmth that Harry provides with a content smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry"

Harry shakes his head, "I like what you did to your hair" he takes off Zayn's hairband allowing his fingers to run freely through Zayn's hair. Zayn doesn’t reply to that. He didn't do anything actually, which he makes a mental reminder to ask the silver king about it later.

Liam comes back with hot drinks, _especially for Zayn_ , who seems fine by now. And the four of them keep chatting with Liam forcing Zayn and Harry apart, and by apart he means that they're still pretty much glued to each other, but with normal conversation that doesn't include flirting or inappropriate touches. And Niall is more than happy for it.

Zayn falls asleep on Harry's shoulder and Harry moves him gently so he's laying on his chest instead as he himself lay back on the couch for a more comfortable position for both of them. Niall is long gone by now in his own room, and Liam finishes cleaning up then moves to Harry and Zayn before he leaves for his own bed.

"Carry him to bed at least" Liam whispers.

Harry nods but doesn't move. He turns to look at Liam, "I will, don't worry" he assures him.

"I don't want to wake up and come here to see something that I don't want to see" Liam warns.

Harry rolls his eyes, "I doubt anything would even happen" Liam frowns, "He's just been … tired? I dunno"

There's a knock on the front door and Liam gets up to open it to find the silver king. He invites him in and Harry just looks up from his place on the couch with Zayn laying on top of him. The silver king glances at Zayn's hair and sighs heavily.

"He's just staying the night. Is there something wrong?" Harry asks. He wishes if Zayn would stay every night, but that's not his decision to decide. He's not going to force Zayn to do anything that he's not comfortable with.

"There's something you should know about Zayn" The silver king says quietly as he sits down on a chair next to him. "Since he was born, those powers has been within him. He might not have realized how to use it or that it exists at all until later on, but it's something very attached to him. That's why you probably noticed the change in his behavior … In his body" he points towards Zayn and Harry looks down at him, still stroking his hair.

"I'm doing everything I can to try figure out a solution but …"

"A solution to what exactly?" Liam asks.

"Zayn's powers are essential for him. Without them, his body … and mind might fall apart. You've already seen what happens when his powers are out of control, or when there's change in it"

"So … That's why he's been feeling so cold recently?" Liam asks again, taking a seat next to the silver king.

"That's the beginning" The silver king exhales deeply.

"For … What exactly?" Liam asks slowly. Harry doesn't want to hear it, he keeps his eyes glued to Zayn's sleeping figure on his chest.

"His body … would fall apart … In other words …" No, Harry just wants to shut everything from around him, just be in the moment, watching Zayn's eyelashes flutter and feeling the steady rhythm of his heart and his breaths inside his chest.

"He's dying"


	13. CHAPTER 12

_He's surrounded by snow. The ground is cold beneath him, and the snow is falling from the sky above. There is cold air around him, but he's not freezing. He doesn't like it, any of it, but there's warmth spreading through his body. He looks down in his lap to find a red orb, glowing. He smiles, he knows this aura, the one he grew to love and know by heart. Harry's._

_There's a part of his mind that tells him that this isn't right. He lost his powers. He saw the orbs turn to ashes, but yet still he's here, back at his own world, even though he has no control over it now, with Harry's aura in his lap._

_Something alarms him when the air starts blowing faster and colder around him, and he looks up to see a blizzard coming his way. The place has no specific dimensions and anywhere he'd run at would be useless, he knows that, but he still stands up and tries to run away, perhaps the blizzard won't reach him if he tried._

_The snow ground is hard to walk through, and he can't basically run. He stumbles over something and falls, the red orb rolling out of his reach. He feels it before he sees it. He tries to roll to his side to see a broken orb, a transparent one, one that he doesn't know to which aura it used to belong to, or if it belongs to any aura at all. The sharp glass made it through his clothes and stabbed his abdomen and he quickly tries to pull the shards away. He realizes the cuts are deep, and that he's losing blood at a quick pace, and that also the blizzard is moving closer and closer, and he feels cold. The red orb is still next to him but he can't reach it. He tries to extend his hands to reach it but the air blows it away, and he finds himself losing conscious._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"But this has happened before" Liam interrupts, "I mean, those changes in his body. He basically came back from the dead last time. What makes this different?"

The silver king sighs, "Because this time the powers already left his body. I'm not sure of its stability over his body, but … It's not a good condition"

Harry takes a deep breath holding Zayn tighter. Liam might be right, Zayn might live, but he also might die, and he doesn't really know how to feel about this. Losing Zayn. Again. He feels something wet spreading over his shirt and he frowns looking down in the dim light. There's something dark dripping from beneath Zayn's jacket and his eyes widen. He quickly sits up and shifts Zayn's body to a sitting position as well, and opening his jacket.

His shirt is stained with blood.

"How on earth?!" Liam quickly lifts Zayn's shirt to find deep cuts, "He was just sleeping! How did these-"

"His body is falling apart" The silver king repeats, "Just try to stop the bleeding for now, and I'll take him to the doctors"

"I'll come with you" Harry quickly says as Liam tries to stop the bleeding, pushing hard on the scars, but Zayn doesn't even shift or open his eyes. He's still breathing, and his heart is still beating, so they take it as his time is still yet to come. The silver king doesn't object, he's aware of the situation between Harry and Zayn by now, so he nods.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn's body is freezing, and Harry tries to warm him up but his aura isn't reaching him at all. Not even when he tries to ignite a fire in his hands. The fire seems to not affect Zayn's body at all, like he's preventive to his aura. His body is rejecting it completely.

He's stitched up, the silver king made sure that the room's temperature is high enough for Zayn's body to keep warm since Harry is not helping at all, and allowed Harry to stay for a while, but after concluding that Zayn isn't waking up soon, he tries to convince Harry to leave, and that he'd call him when he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up.

There's a moment. The silver king is sitting on a chair next to Zayn, observing the beeping sounds and the charts, making sure he's okay. Zayn flutters his eyes open and the first thing the silver king notices is how white his eyes are. His pupils are still black, but the color of his eyes is completely gone. His eyes stay open for a couple of seconds then close again, tightly, like he's in pain. The silver king stands up and approaches him slowly.

"Zayn? You still here?"

Zayn could still see that place when he closes his eyes. The blizzard is gone, he's blinking his eyes to see but they're closed, like he has no control over his own body now. He tries to inhale deeply and focus on the voice that's calling his name softly, but there, in the snow, the orbs are broken, and Harry's orb is nowhere to be found.

Another blink and he's back at the room. The golden king's residence. He recognizes this room, but the air is heavy, he can't feel the aura he used to feel when he was here multiple times before. The safe sensation is gone, and all he feels is cold. Like the snow in that place never left him.

Someone's calling his name and he shifts his gaze to land on the silver king. He wishes he could just reach and heal himself, but he can't. And the pain in his body is going to increase if he tried to move, so he doesn't.

"What's happening to me?"

The silver king exhales slowly, still holding his hand, and speaks up, "You tell me. What is happening to you?"

Zayn wants to yell at him, wants to roll his eyes and scoff and maybe get out of this bed next and walk away, into the cold streets of the city, and just lay there, look up at the sky, perhaps then he could have answers. But all he does is blink, once, twice, then the third he's no longer at that room anymore.

_The snow is annoying him. He wants the sky to stop throwing it at him already. He glances around, he's sitting, but he's not hurt. There is no blood on his clothes and he finds himself sitting up freely, without any sense of pain. He tries to walk around, more careful this time, to not trip over anything else and cause more harm to himself._

_"You have to return the favor"_

_A voice calls from behind him but there's no one there. He knows the voice. He just thought he'd never hear it again._

_"What do you want from me?" He asks tiredly._

_"End it" The voice calls again, and Zayn wishes it would explain more, it'd tell him exactly what favor that he needs to return, what does he need to do, what they mean. But the voice disappears, and he finds himself alone in that place again. He sits back on the cold ground and huffs irritably, reaching his fingers to play with the snow despite the fact that he hates it and it's cold under his fingers. Why is winter even a season? Couldn't they skip it? He'd hibernate if he could._

Zayn blinks his eyes again and he should be annoyed, really. One moment he's here, the next he's not, like traveling between dimensions that shouldn't exist. He looks down at his hand that's being hold between the silver king's own and the silver king frowns lifting his hands for Zayn's hands to drop a small amount of snow. It's more real than they thought. It's _closer_ than they thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's been a week. Zayn's injuries aren't fully healed yet. His eyes are still white, and the majority of his hair is white as well. He does nothing but stay in this room. His friends would come often. There are nights when Harry would stay. And Zayn could notice, he's not stupid to not figure it out either. The sad yet hopeful look in his friends' eyes. The tight smiles. Like he's running out of time, like he's going soon. _He's dying_. He doesn't say it out loud though, it's enough to see the hurt in the faces he sees everyday.

"I still see them"

The silver king turns his attention to him. "I know they're there, but I can't reach them"

"That's because you're still connected, but you don't have it. You can't have it" The silver king replies making Zayn frown.

"No … Like, I know that. But … Like they're gathering, but just not around me" he tries to explain.

"You're not ready to let go" The silver king smiles, "Maybe you can have it back" he shrugs, "You're just not trying hard enough"

Zayn groans, "What do you want me to do? Beg? That doesn't work"

The silver king still keeps his smile and ruffles his hair making Zayn push it back from his face afterwards with a pout. "I don't know, Zayn. I can no longer see your world, and I don't understand what's happening to you …"

"Other than I'm dying?" he finishes for him.

"Your body isn't … taking it well. And I doubt you'd …" he trails looking away and Zayn knows, he just closes his eyes again, resting his head back on the pillow.

There's a warning every time he closes his eyes and sees that place again. The snow is burying him, the cold is increasing, and the voice doesn't talk to him anymore. But he's there. He is alive at that place. Watching the snow. It's a weird sensation, but he feels he spends more time there than the present world. Like he belongs there instead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three weeks pass, and Zayn can't hold a proper conversation anymore. It would take just a blink for him to transfer from this world to the other. And it's terrifying him. He can't eat or drink, and he's attached to devices to keep him alive. To keep his body alive actually. His mind isn't present in his own body anymore, it's always _there_. And there, he's fine. He is not hurting, he's not seeing anyone, he doesn't have to do anything other than sit and watch the sky snowing. He doesn't control it, how long he'd stay here or there, it just happens and he just watches.

_It might be new, but Zayn moves this time instead of lying down on the snow. He feels something dragging him through a specific place and he goes, willingly. There are layers and layers of snow, and it's so cold, but he digs there anyway. Keeps digging with his hands until he reaches a glass surface. He kicks it a few times and watches as it cracks and water appears beneath it. Water is good. It's better than the snow. It's something new, and he has no idea what that means._

_For some reason, somewhere in his mind tells him that there's something there, and he puts his hands in the water to try and see if he could grab something. He doesn't, and ends up kicking around the glass surface for more view. The surface cracks more and at a wide scale and he falls into the water._

_Zayn holds his breath and opens his eyes slowly underwater. There, far away from him, a golden orb. It's shining, and he swims towards it. For as long as he could hold his breath, he actually reaches it and swims back into the surface. He gasps for air and places the golden orb on the snow as he climbs back. A cracking sound alarms him and he turns to see that the golden orb is slowly cracking and losing its shine._

Zayn's eyes snap open and he gasps again. The silver king is soon at his side with a worried expression.

"Check on the gold king" Zayn quickly tells him, too afraid he'd go back to that world again with a blink of an eye without warning them. Because he knows. Even if he lost his powers, and even if he can't control what he sees, he knows for a fact that a crack in an orb isn't a good thing. And he might not feel the golden aura at all, not here or there, but he'd seen, and it's bad.

The silver king quickly nods and exits the room. He didn't feel anything weird going on around him, and the guards are in place, but he still goes. Zayn is still connected, and he knows best.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sir. I believe I have some disturbing news"

Louis groans and looks up, "What?"

"We have detected an unusual activity at the golden king's residence … Swords are forming. Four so far" Louis knits his brows together, "Gold, Silver, Green, and Grey"

Louis knows it's bad. Having four kings at the same place is dangerous. Perhaps he can cool someone down. He nods to his assistant and gets up grabbing his sword.

On his way, he finds Harry and Liam. Perfect. Six kings at one spot.

"So, what the hell is going on?" Louis asks, looking up as the golden sword disappears.

"I have a feeling that this isn't over" Liam speaks up and a shiver runs through all of them. The golden king is the strongest among them. Why did his sword suddenly disappear?

Harry worries about Zayn, and Louis is reading his mind. "He didn't come for your boy" Louis was informed. He knows that Zayn already lost his powers to the green king, which isn’t a good thing. But he is not here for Zayn. "He's here for the slate" Louis shares a look with Harry and they both hurry to the rooftop where the suspected battle is occurring. Liam knows he's not going to make a difference in a 'kings' fight, so he heads for Zayn. At least he can get him out if things get bad.

Once he made it past the elevator to the floor Zayn's at, the power goes off. And he hurries quickly to Zayn. The devices he's connected to is keeping his body alive, and he has no idea what would happen if those devices are no longer provided by power.

Zayn is awake, for the moment, and he turns his head when Liam walks in.

"What's going on?"

"There's … a big fight happening" Liam explains as he detaches the devices from Zayn's body. It's useless now anyway. "I need to get you out of here" Zayn tries to protest but Liam gives him a stern look, "You can't help. And neither can I. But I can at least get you out of here, now come on, you can lean on me … Or I could carry you" he decides once he sees Zayn's weak state.

It's another blink and Zayn's unconscious in his arms. Carrying him it is.

_Zayn sees it. The fight that Liam mentioned. Well, not exactly, but he can see different lights in the sky. The golden orb beside him is no longer shining, it's dull and cracked open. The red orb is nowhere to be found still, but he can see. There's a wide range of green and silver, there's blue and red, and they're merging together. If Zayn didn't know, he'd admire the colors at the sky. But he's terrified. As time goes by, the green color spreads wider and wider, covering the rest of the colors. If there's anything Zayn hates more than the cold, it's definitely the green aura._

And Zayn's vision isn't mistaken. The green king used Zayn's powers to weaken the Golden king once he got the chance to reach him, making his sword disappear in his weak state. The grey king along with the green clan is keeping the gold and blue clansmen busy, away from their fight. And the kids is staying close to him. They helped him cover his aura and manipulate the security until he got in.

But the green king's aura doesn't last for long. He can be superior at the fight against the rest of the kings but only for a short amount of time. It's the cons of being attached to machines and having experiments to reach where he is, but he'd take it. He's planned what he came for exactly and he's acting on plan. And with the golden king's aura gone, he can reach the slate.

Harry and Louis stand in the way. And he finds himself losing time as they stall. Because they're aware of his powers, they keep their distance, but still fight to keep him away from the slate.

Louis gets caught and Harry tries to help, but both end in a reaching range of the green king, making both exposed to his powers, or Zayn's in fact. Louis gets the first blow, another sword disappearing, but allowing Harry to escape the range and keep a defensing position.

The silver king's specialty isn't fighting, so he interferes as a distraction allowing Harry to prepare for a blow and go for it. He strikes and the green king strikes back, and all three of them end up crashing the floor beneath them, and they keep going until they're four more floors deep. The cracks affects the building itself and the floor holding the slate also crumbles. Being heavy enough to fall through the holes that was made by the kings.

Liam stumbles and falls with Zayn when the crashing happens, and surprisingly, Zayn opens his eyes back into the real world. He's in immense pain, his cuts aren't healed properly, and the floor isn't comfortable for his state. But as he glances around, he could find the silver king getting up slowly, the green king following, and Harry still breathing but apparently the impact was stronger on him.

The silver king hurries to Harry to help him stand but leaves his guard down for the green king to strike again at him. Even if he's capable of healing, it doesn't happen right away, and he finds himself thrown away.

The green king spots the slate, still in a good condition and starts walking towards it. Zayn doesn't know why, but he feels he is ought to go and stop him. Even if he can't stand up on his own. Liam turns to him and helps him making the green king turn to him and smirks.

"Oh! You're alive! Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're irrelevant to me … But thanks for the powers" There's a glint in his eyes that Zayn doesn't like, and in seconds, he doesn't know exactly what to do as he blinks again.

It happened so fast. Zayn isn't sure if he blinked and lost his conscious or that he's here or there. But he watches as Liam's body fall, his eyes wide, covering for him. Zayn noticed, that the green king was aiming to kill him, to put him out of his misery already, but Liam being the good person he is, stepped forward, and now he's falling to the ground.

It happened so fast that Zayn could only blink again. He doesn't cry, doesn't scream. But everyone else's eyes widen and they turn to him.

The floor they're at is suddenly one big white box that no one can enter or exit. And Zayn's world is merging with this one. The green king tries to use his powers but it's useless. But Zayn can't see them, not as persons. He sees the slate, along with some orbs scattered on the floor. They're not shining. None of them.

Zayn stands up, and he can't feel anything, his body isn't hurting, as he makes his way towards the slate. He sees a figure, smiling at him, but he can't make anything out of it. But he knows … This is the exact same presence he'd feel every time he's inside his world. The same voice he hears as it repeats the words from before, ushering him towards it.

It's a touch. That's all it takes.

Each king feels something painful inside of them, in just one throb, the green king falls to the floor and the silver does too. And all they can do is watch.

Outside the building, the swords reform. All of them, and they fall, being the only thing capable of entering the white box. It looks like an explosion, so blinding that none of them can see anything, but Zayn sees. He watches as the swords crumble and fall inside the small place, one by one, and into the slate, making it shatter as well.

It's just a couple of minutes, but they feel like it's only seconds where all of this happen.

Zayn's intention isn't to kill anyone. Just paying his debt to the slate. He's ending it, just like he was asked to.

_They're not connected ... They're one._

Liam, being the only one around that isn’t a king, watches as Zayn makes his way back to him with a soft smile on his face. He kneels beside him and strokes his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

The white box start disappearing, and everyone is capable of seeing now. Harry blinks as he turns to look where Liam and Zayn are.

The box disappears completely.

Zayn disappears with it.


	14. EPILOGUE

"You're not getting in?"

It's been a year since then. With the destruction of the slate, all kings lost their powers. The green king along with the grey king were taken as prisoners. The silver king got on his blimp again, leaving the outside world. The gold king still has some of the authority in the country, being such an intellectual person that is needed. Louis still keeps his men as Special Forces. And Harry is just enjoying life, aside from helping Liam at the bar.

It's summer now, and Liam suggested they have a week on the beach. It's funny how the heat affects his body now.

"Nah, I'm cool"

Harry settles for having a drink instead of joining Liam and Niall while they swim deeper into the sea.

"Can't swim?" A voice calls from next to him and before Harry could form an answer, the guy is already sitting by his side. "I haven't seen you swimming since the day you got here" he turns to look at Harry and Harry notices he is blond, with grey eyes. Liam always tells him to 'change his type' probably not to get too attached and notice the similarities from the past, but Harry just can't help comparing still. He survived for five years, another is no difference to him. Although Liam insists that Zayn would've wanted him to be happy with someone else.

"You're stalking me?" Harry raises his brows instead of answering the question. Because it's summer, and he wished Zayn was here, bathing in the warm sun, rather the _burning_ sun, but he loves it anyway.

"Hard not to" the guy replies with a wink and Harry offers an amused grin in return. "I'm Scott"

"Harry"

"Your dimples are cute"

"Thanks" Harry turns to look at Niall and Liam as they enjoy their time.

"But you can also have that serious sexy look"

"Straightforward" Harry replies.

"Well, it's a short vacation and we might not see each other again"

"So you're going for a one-night stand" It's not a question and Scott doesn't seem to be bothered by the talking, "I don't do one-night stands. Sorry"

"I didn't say that was what I planned. A relationship is always an option"

Harry turns to him again with narrowed eyes, "We've just met"

"Actually, I've been watching you for a while now" Harry shakes his head and brings his drink to his lips taking a sip, "What do you got to lose?" _A heart?_ But Harry doesn't say it. Attachments are not even an option for him. His heart is still not beating inside his chest, even though Liam argues that he should try. "A date then?" Scott tries again.

Harry sighs and watches as Liam and Niall get out of the water. Liam notices Scott and gives him an encouraging smile, Niall does as well, giving him the thumbs up. Harry wants to scoff, they don't even know the guy. They're supposed to be his friends and look out for him instead of throwing him into random people. Harry would still give them credit for trying. They've been trying for a year and haven't given up yet. A reminder of the past five years as well.

His eyes dart along the beach and there's a figure that Harry can't see clearly, he doesn't know if they're a guy or a girl, but they seem to have a small figure, or probably Harry can't decide since they're far away, sitting at a huge distance from everyone. Occasionally, someone would approach them then leaves, but Harry doesn't know what they do or talk about. He guesses they're lonely, probably lost.

"They found him this morning" Scott informs him when he follows Harry's gaze, "He wouldn't talk much, and seemed a bit confused and scared at the same time. Poor guy" So it's a he. "Probably his family left without him, or whatever group he was with. I'd guess he's one of those special-needs people? It's weird for an adult to act this way"

"You've been stalking other people?" Harry asks with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Well …" Scott drags out, "He'd been here only since this morning, and you weren't here yet"

"Fair enough … So you talked to him?"

Scott shrugs, "I told you he doesn't say much, other than a 'thank you' or refusing when someone tries to help. He didn't even say his name. He's so closed. But people still go to him, probably to gaze at him for a while" Scott turns to him, "He's pretty. _Very_ pretty"

"You're saying this to my face?" Harry acts offended. "Already having a second option?"

Scott chuckles, "Well, I would try to keep you here, you know. Away from the mysterious pretty guy. I don't want him to captivate you with his big eyes. People fall with a flutter of his lashes" he pauses, "Do you think he's a merman?"

Harry laughs, "Merman?" he repeats and Scott nods like he's serious. "Don’t they have tails?"

"How do we know he didn't transfer? I believe in magic!"

Harry shakes his head with a smile, "Alright. I like you"

Scott grins at him, "So you'd accept my invitation? To the date, no sexual activities included. Unless you want to"

Liam and Niall reach them and Harry knows he's going to be the center of their talk whether he accepts or declines. He is giving it a chance, he can't say he'd go on though. "Alright"

Scott's face lightens up and Harry promises he'd show up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before going to the place he'd agreed to meet Scott at, he sees the same figure at the beach. Although it's late. Harry's curiosity gets the best of him and he drags his feet towards him.

As he comes close he realizes two things.

One, the clothes the person is wearing is not suited for summer. They're way heavy for such weather.

Two, the outfit is so familiar, and Harry doesn't need to look at the person's face to know who he is.

"Hey" he says softly catching the person's attention, and Harry notices the big alarmed eyes when they look up at him. There's confusion, fear, and uncertainty in his eyes that Harry never thought in a million years he'd be the one to cause such look. He raises his hands up to show that he means no harm, and sits next to him carefully, keeping a fair distant to make sure he's not invading the guy's space. The guy doesn't seem bothered by the clothes he's wearing and he slowly turns his head towards the sea again.

Harry doesn't know how to react. It's Zayn, but also not Zayn. His body is here, but he isn’t sure his mind and memories are there as well, and he doesn't even know how he got here, or how he's even alive.

_Zayn is alive._

Harry might've stopped thinking after this one particular thought.

"You have a place to stay at tonight?" he asks in a gentle voice, hoping that Zayn won't shy away and reply to him, but after waiting for a full minute without a reply he sighs.

"I'm not going to harm you" Harry tries again, "There's no one around and I'd have done anything to you if I wanted to-" okay, that clearly made Zayn tense and more scared if possible as he holds tighter to himself. "But I didn't. And I'm not planning to … Just let me offer you a place for tonight, and then we can come up with something, yeah? I have some friends that could help you"

No answer.

But Harry isn't giving up. Usually he'd bring him along with force, but he can’t. Not with this Zayn. God, Scott was right. There is magic in this world after all. Well, he did possess an unnatural power before, so he's the one to speak.

"So you still ditched me for him?" Harry turns to find Scott walking towards them. And he doesn’t have much time to react as Zayn quickly gets on his feet and walks away. Scott watches as he goes with a frown, "Did I scare him?"

"What do you think?"

"It's like approaching a baby rabbit" Harry blinks in confusion, "Or a deer. You know, since his eyes are doe shaped"

Harry sighs and gets up as he watches Zayn's figure disappear between the buildings. "Oh well …" He's worried. Zayn wasn't the type to know how to fight properly anyway, and too many scenarios are running through his head. He'd have blamed Scott for coming here, he might have stayed with Zayn at least through the night. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep and he'd carry him to his room. But he doesn't blame Scott.

"How did you know I'm here anyway?"

"Saw you on your way" Scott replies casually and waits for Harry to move and follow him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry doesn't get drunk, and doesn't go to Scott's room.

His mind is already filled with one person that already controls his heart and he has no idea where he ran off to.

And it's like fate is reading his mind, and decides to reward him for whatever good deed he'd done in his life. From his room's window, he sees Zayn, no jacket, just his shirt with an adorable frown on his face. He doesn’t know what exactly happened, and he hopes that he's okay. That whatever happened to his jacket didn't involve him being hurt, in _any_ sort of way.

He sees Zayn sitting on a bench, his arms are crossed, and he glares at the ground. Harry guesses he'd stay here for a while so he leaves the window and searches for a light sweatshirt in his bag. He'd found it by mistake when he unpacked here, and he'd never been so glad for a mistake before.

He's careful when he approaches him again. Honestly, he has no idea why Zayn is acting like this, but he doesn't question it for the moment.

"Here" Harry throws the sweatshirt at him and Zayn looks up and catches it then frowns again when he looks up at Harry. "It's a bit cold in the night, and you lost your jacket" Harry takes a seat beside him, that's not so close to him.

Zayn stares at it for a minute then slips it on muttering a quiet 'thanks' that makes Harry smile. It's been forever since he heard him talk.

Zayn doesn't say anything more, and Harry doesn't push any more questions or offers. Just stays quiet next to him with the occasional glances. He won't deny the fact that he's waiting for him to close his eyes. He is not that tired, but it's for Zayn, not himself.

"Can't believe I'm losing again to pretty eyes!" Harry turns when he hears Scott's whining. He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Harry. It's his phone. "You forgot it at mine's" he smirks, "You know, after taking your pants off, I think you probably dropped it"

Harry shakes his head, taking his phone back. He probably left it at the bar, where they _originally_ were.

The next thing he knows, there's something thrown at his face, and he blinks as it falls into his lap. His sweatshirt. And Zayn isn't sitting on the bench anymore.

Before he gets the chance to chase after him, Scott sits next to him. "You're already giving him your stuff?" he gasps, "Well, at least I've _really_ scared him off this time" Harry can't believe Scott is already jealous when they're not even together. But he also _did_ push Zayn away, and his mind goes on autopilot again, thinking about the worst scenarios that could happen to Zayn.

"He's no place to go, and I doubt he can live through the night. I was being kind" Harry looks down on his lap, "And now he's out there, probably too afraid to even sleep, and cold"

Scott stares at him for a second, "The weather isn't cold" Harry knows that, but he also knows that Zayn's body isn't the type to be warm, even in the summer. "Well?" Harry snaps out of his thoughts. Did Scott ask him something that he didn't hear? Or was too busy to worry to do that basic function. "Are you going to tell me that you're going to your room when you actually think about going after him? Or you'd stay the rest of the night with me? It doesn't have to include your pants off … But you know, I wouldn't mind if it does"

Harry chuckles. Scott seems like a good guy, he's funny, and talks about the weirdest things Harry had ever heard about, and he isn't rushing anything, and pretty honest.

But the problem is … Harry is _in love_ , had been since the first time he'd laid eyes on Zayn and hadn't stopped till now. He has no idea if it'd work out again between them, but didn't Liam always tell him to try? Well, he's trying. He's following his heart. Like literally following it, because Zayn has it.

"I'm sorry … I guess I was one of the people who fell with a flutter of his lashes"

"Here goes my fling for the summer" Scott stand up but Harry knows that the smile he's putting on is fake, and he hates to be the cause of it. "You're honestly a great guy. It's not you"

"Yeah I know" Scott replies, "But obviously you prefer the shy persona, and the unfair good-looks that no one has" Harry chuckles. Zayn isn't shy. Not always. But he does agree on the 'unfair good-looking that no one can master but Zayn' concept. "Oh well, I'd tell you to watch out if I cared" Harry nods with a smile, "Not everyone is like you … You just don’t find someone who is good from the inside as the outside"

Harry wants to protest. Zayn is a good guy. "You're in the same category" because Scott is nice and he's good-looking too. Perhaps it's just Harry, but it's not his fault that he can't see anyone else the way he sees Zayn.

"I was going to leave in two days anyway" Scott shrugs.

"That … You haven't mentioned" Harry gets up, "Have a safe journey home" he offers another smile.

"Have a good life together" Scott says quietly and walks away. Harry wants to go after him, but what exactly does he say? He has nothing to offer what Scott needs. So he just watches his figure become smaller before he disappears between the buildings.

Harry follows the path Zayn walked towards earlier –practically runs– to try find him.

Ten minutes later, his face breaks into a smile, and he releases a breath of relief when he spots Zayn again who looks up at him with more confusion than ever as Harry hands him back the sweatshirt.

"You still need a place to stay the night. And I know you're cold, so just take it … Please"

Zayn opens his mouth to speak and Harry could swear he sees a change in his personality before he closes it again and sighs, taking the sweatshirt from Harry and slipping it on again. He stands up with both hands in his pockets until Harry gets the hint that Zayn is actually willing to go back with him to his room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Those might fit you" Harry hands him a set of clothes, "I borrowed them from a friend" Niall didn't ask much questions when Harry asked him for some clothes, and he's glad for it. He really likes Niall. Zayn takes it for him. "I'll be outside if you ever needed me. And please don't jump out of the window, there's a door if you want to go, but just tell me before you do" Harry informs him quietly as he heads outside and shuts the door behind him. He is sure that Zayn would want some privacy.

He settles on the couch, and he hears the sound of the shower running, then a long silence indicating that Zayn is asleep. He shuts his eyes next once knowing that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry wakes up to find the door to his bedroom is open. He sits up quickly and prays that Zayn is still inside the room. Luckily, Zayn is still inside, laying on the bed with a bored expression on his face, tracing random shapes on the bed sheets. Harry also notices that Zayn isn't wearing the shirt he brought from Niall, he's wearing the sweatshirt again, and Harry guesses the room temperature might be a bit low for his liking.

He clears his throat to get Zayn's attention that makes his head snap towards him, too fast that Harry winces for him. "Um … I was just going to make some breakfast if you want to join?" he offers a smile and the noise that Zayn's stomach make next results in a deep blush that is too adorable for Harry's heart to handle as he snaps his head away from Harry. "Breakfast for two then!"

Harry makes some pancakes, putting chocolate on it because it's Zayn's favorite, and he's happy when Zayn eats them.

Harry could feel Zayn's nervousness and continues glances to the door and clock like he feels suffocated to be inside the room for another second.

"We can take a walk on the beach if you'd like? It's pretty sunny" _Just the way you like it_.

"What about your friend?" Zayn asks, and it's an actual full sentence. Wow, they're making progress.

"I'm sure my friends won't mind" Harry chuckles, "They haven't even called this morning or banged on my door. Probably think I had some last night"

Zayn frowns, "I meant the other guy … Your boyfriend"

Harry blinks, "He is not my boyfriend" he says slowly. Did Zayn take a liking towards him? Or he's asking because he –obviously– can't stand Scott?

Zayn gets up, rather more quickly than Harry thought he'd be. Is he that excited?

But his guessing is completely in the other way, because Zayn is angry. _Why is he angry at him?_

"You should've moved on long ago, Harry!" he shouts and then hurries outside the room.

Harry stays at his place for a moment. He didn't tell Zayn his name. And his sentence alone makes Harry's mind do many flips at a time. _You should've moved on long ago_.

Zayn is Zayn. He didn't forget anything.

Harry is out of the door in a second, running at full speed to catch up with Zayn.

"Zayn, wait! Please!" he grabs his arm to stop him and Zayn turns with glossy eyes. He tries to break free, but Harry needs this. He can't just let him go.

"It's been a year, Harry! You shouldn't have waited for me!" But Harry gets closer, gathering Zayn in his arms despite his protests and attempts at pushing Harry away. "I can't come and go and have you waiting for me" his attempts stop and he leans his head on Harry's chest as his hands just rest there as well, and his voice is a quieter than before. Harry knows he's about to cry.

"You sound a lot like Liam. No wonder you two are friends" Harry smiles, and knowing Zayn he'd have glared at Harry if he didn't have his face buried in Harry chest. "I've waited for five years, guess I could've gone for another five"

"I didn’t ask you to. And I wouldn't have wanted that either" Zayn mumbles.

"But you were jealous of Scott" Zayn stays quiet making Harry's smile grow. "You couldn't even stand him being next to me" Harry bites his lip to stop his grin, because judging from Zayn's silence, what Harry is saying is true. "Zayn …" he pulls away slightly to make Zayn look up at him but Zayn doesn't seem to even plan on picking his head up from Harry's chest so Harry brings his hands slowly to Zayn's face to make him look up.

"I couldn't love anyone else. I _can't_ love anyone else. Trust me I've tried and failed, because my heart …" he pauses lowering one of his hands to Zayn's chest, "Is already placed inside yours" Zayn blinks up at him, "Zayn, I don't _want_ anyone else. You know that" he says more softly with a smile. He still doesn't ask how he is here, or what happened, but he's ready to listen if Zayn spoke about it, and would never push him to talk if he didn't want to.

He leans in slowly and Zayn shutting his eyes is all the confirmation he needs before closing the distance completely. It starts slow and sweat before Zayn grabs his shirt tight in his fists to bring him closer and opening his mouth allowing Harry in as his hands fall to Zayn's waist to push his body against his own. They pull away for air leaning their foreheads together.

"This time … Will you stay?" It's the only ever question that Harry wants an answer to.

Zayn smiles, "Yes"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Journal Entry '45'_

_I'm not sure if this would happen every time, but we've made an agreement at first, and it doesn't like to play around. The only shape I've seen it in so far is mirroring myself. It's not something bad, I can guarantee you that. It's not as harmful as people think. They just don't get it. They never will, unless they were connected to it somehow._

_I've come to notice that the connection is similar to what a mother has with her child. I was born within it. I thought I carry some of it inside me or something, but the truth is … I've been the one mirroring it. My image isn't real. Or real, but not at the same time. It's weird, really weird, to suddenly know that you're not who you though you are. But I guess that happens every time. Each time I figure it out before I go I totally forget it at the next birth. It's a confusing sensation, and I don't know how much time I have before it's all gone again, but I hope that me … Or us, would find this and read it._

_It's a bit mad, I know. Considering the fact that this lies inside a dimension that can't be reached. Well, I suppose that since we're the only one who could reach it we could find it, although every time it doesn't happen. I'm sure of that. And I'm sure it won't happen in the future either. You know why? Because it's ending, I don't know why it's ending but it is._

_It's more like … When you finally get a hold of it, it decides to make you go forcefully. But it's written. Not here, but it's somewhere inside of the structure. Like a battery, it has a certain life time. I was told it was going to be a hard one, and it's going to let go of us. Me, or it._

_I should be happy, it's a good thing. One of us would continue the cycle of life until it actually ends without a new birth. It's just not me … Not me now anyway. And this would disappear, I'm sure of that as well. At least it'd stay inside one of us. I can remember the words it says every time._

_"You've done your part. But you're not yet free to go"_

_And you'd get weird flashbacks to all what we've seen and stuff. I can only imagine the last sentence now. Perhaps not exactly but something similar to it._

_"You've done your part, and you're now free to go"_

_Weird! Like it's building vessels! But I don't think I could complain much, we're helping one another, we owe one another. We are one another._

_-ZM_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A/N**

**It's done! Thank you for reading! I love all of you <3**


End file.
